Hermione's Luck
by mizukawa
Summary: Hermione hasn’t had any luck, since her husband Ron died. Now her only child Kaylee is going to Hogwarts. Meanwhile Kaylee’s aunts, uncles and grandma are trying to get her to date again. I wonder who? CHAPTER 11 is finished I'm sorry it's a filler RR
1. The Train

A/N: Hey there this story is called Hermione's Luck, basically she hasn't had any, since her husband Ron Weasley died. This happened four years ago and Hermione has been trying to pick up the pieces ever since, now her only daughter, only child Kaylee is going to Hogwarts. Meanwhile all of Kaylee's aunts and uncles and grandma are trying to get her dating again but they're not the only ones… A certain someone is trying to help out as well… I wonder who it is?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I pretend you…

**Hermione's Luck**

I woke up and realized I had slept in. It was 9 o'clock and I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, or just stay in that is until, a seemingly bright 10 year old girl soon to be 11 tip-toed into my room asking, "Mum… Mummy, we've got to get ready the train's leaving in an hour and a half…"

Ok so I read the clock wrong it was 9:30, oh and by the way you heard right; this girl is my daughter. And I'm sure you're all wondering why my daughter is asking me, just me about the train to Hogwarts and not her father as well. She's only asking me, because her father's not here. He died, Ronald B. Weasley died and left me, and his only child everything, but we didn't want everything we just wanted him. The truth of it is, he's gone and he's never coming back. My poor girl, my daughter, he died when she was six, it happened Harry, was about to, well he was fighting Voldemort, stupid Ron he should have… I dunno but he threw himself into an Avada Kedavra curse, and…

Well since then Harry, hasn't been able to look me in the eye, he thinks it's his fault. It wasn't Harry's fault it was Voldemort's and Harry sure as hell paid him back three times three.

"Mum?" the small girl asked softly

She looked like him, like Ron, minus the freckles and she wasn't as tall but otherwise, she was almost the girl mini-clone version of him.

"Sorry Kaylee, I'm up." I said that before, but this time I actually got up, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, uncle Draco made it…"

I smiled weakly at the comment. Draco Malfoy, the boy who switched sides, he had been coming more and more often, as Kaylee grew up. In a way I was grateful at least she had a father figure, now all she needed was a mother…

"I'm sorry Kaylee, you shouldn't have to put with this…"

"No, mum stop alright? It's fine, you're just having it hard because I'm leaving for Hogwarts, every Mum in the world gets sad on their child's first day. I promise to write every week alright?"

I smiled, "Only on week-ends I want you to-"

"Study, study study. C'mon let your Daughter live a little, here I made coffee." Draco had walked in. I took the coffee mug from his hand and Kaylee smiled brightly, "Draco is it true that you're mum cried when you started Hogwarts?"

"No she wasn't just crying she was _Bawling_ out crocodile tears, it was utterly annoying she'd do it every year, you're lucky you have a mother that won't at least shatter your sense of image." Show off…

Kaylee walked over and hugged me gently, "Mum don't worry I'm not like uncle Draco I don't care if you cry…"

"As relieved as I am that you're not like Draco, you shouldn't worry, because I have nothing to cry about." I smiled it was genuine, she was pleased with it and then said with a start, "Oh no where's my wand."

"Check the living room, I think you left it with you're now cold breakfast." Draco smirked but it wasn't the same one you all are familiar with, it was raised out of humor and not spite.

"Thanks Uncle Draco!"

She ran out of the room and the Draco got serious like he usually does…

"Hermione please you can't hide forever…"

"I'm not hiding." Liar…

"Hermione, you've beaten me at everything that I hold dear, at grades, and relationships, but if you don't deal with Ron soon, Kaylee will start to notice. I'm not doing this to be mean or hurtful, but Hermione you've been an empty shell since it happened. Kaylee needs a mother not an empty shell."

"What are you saying Draco, am I not fit to become a mother?"

"Hermione don't even think about playing that game with me, you know perfectly well I think, you're an excellent mother, however; Kaylee is starting to notice. And I know you don't want her wasting her life worrying about you. And now she's going to Hogwarts, you should think about coming to more then just the required monthly visit to the Weasley's, try dating, or a new hobby."

"So I'm just supposed to forget about him, right?"

"Hermione I already told you I'm not playing this game, I'm not saying forget about him I'm saying move on it's been four years, you really think he'd want you to be like this? Hermione you're 28 years old you still have more than half you're life a head of you!"

"Keep it down…" I whispered, I didn't want or need Kaylee to hear this…

Draco sighed, "I don't do this to hurt you."

"I know, but it's just, it's just so hard sometimes…"

"Well at least that's an improvement."

"What do you mean?"

"6 months ago you said it still felt as if he had just died, now you're saying it hurts but only sometimes, at least or getting better."

"Yeah right whatever…"

"Come on, I really did make breakfast get dressed and come out alright?"

I sighed deeply in response, "Fine."

As Draco was walking out, he turned around; "By the way Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Angelina and Fleur told me to tell you that they have a date for you."

"No………" I groaned, "Not again! Can't they just leave me in self pity?" Kaylee walked in again, "Uh-oh, Grandma and the aunts have a guy for Mum again?"

"Yup."

"Well hopefully aunt Gin, picked him out the last guy that Fleur had was a real git…"

Draco and I laughed, I took out my wand and magically changed my clothes and appearance and hugged my Daughter, she really was her father.

"Uncle Draco?" she asked innocently

"Yes, Kaylee?" Draco smirked

"Why don't you take Mum out?"

My eyes widened, and so did his, "Uh…"

"Um…"

"What makes you ask such a personal question oh darling daughter of mine?" I said as I tickled her

"Uncle Fred, George, Bill, Harry, Charlie and Aunt Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, Gabby and Grandma… They say you two would make a cute couple…"

"Did they?" Draco smirking

"Yeah." She shook her head and then added, "Me too."

Kaylee pulled herself away from me and said, "Great now we only have an hour." She walked out of my bedroom leaving Draco and I to possibly plot and kill Kaylee's aunts, uncles and grandma.  
"Well that was awkward." Draco smiled sheepishly

"No kidding."

"You know, if he turns out to be a git, you know the guy they're trying to set you up with, then well we could always pretend that we're dating so you could choose a guy of your own…"

I looked at Draco with adoration, "Draco that's really sweet of you… I might just take you up on that offer."

"Yikes the last guy was really bad then?"

"Picture Mad-eye Moody mixed with Snape…"

"Oh that is just not right."

"Yeah, now picture a French accent…"

"No offense but right now, I'm glad they're focused on you because once you start dating they'll try and fix me up…"

"Yeah, poor you… Hang on Draco… "

"Yeah?"

"When is the last time YOU'VE been on a date?"

"Um… dunno 2 years give or take a few months…"

"And you criticize me?"

"Shut it…"

"ok… whatever…" I grinned and Draco grinned back

So finally we managed to get out of my bedroom and eat the breakfast that Draco actually did cook, and then managed to get to platform 9¾. We met up to see Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina Bill and Fleur, Fred, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley, Gabby, Luna and Neville and of course their children.

Harry and Ginny had a twin set going to Hogwarts, one boy and one girl, Sirius Potter their son had black messy hair and brilliant blue eyes, and Lilly Potter their daughter had red hair and green eyes.

Neville and Luna had a boy Trevor believe it or not with brown hair and grey eyes.

George and Angelina also had a twin set, two girls with red hair and caramel colored skin, but you could tell straight away these two would be the next generation of pranksters in Hogwarts.

Bill and Fleur had three going two girls and one boy. Their oldest girl was going into her 4th year, she resembled Fleur a great deal and so did their second oldest who was going into her 3rd year, their son was the youngest who looked exactly like Bill was going into his second.

Then there was my daughter who looked in every respect like her father. I started to cry as she was boarding the train.

"I promise I'll study hard Mum!" she said excitedly

"Kaylee just have fun, as long you don't fail, I won't care!"

"Thanks MUM! She yelled as the train pulled away

I wiped away my tears, and proceeded to ask, "So what's this about fixing me up with another loser?"

All of them tried looking away, Bill tried to say something but nothing audible came out. Draco chuckled, "Busted."

Harry, then said, "Sorry but we thought we'd try this guy out just give him a chance Mione…"

"NO! You all are being ridiculous I'm a grown woman I think I can pick my own dates thank you very much!"

"Well," said a very thick accent, "You didn't a have a problem with me before Her-mio-ne."

I turned to see who this was and let me tell you, I was astonished, Ginny had definitely picked someone who was my type…

A/N: hehehehe cliffhanger and love triangle coming up. I wonder who this guy is lol.

Hope you're enjoying this so far, I'll try and write chapters quickly… Please R+R!


	2. The Guys?

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter, hope it's ok so far… Enjoy!**

"Viktor?" I asked I as I turned around and sure enough there he was staring right at me… NO! They wrote Viktor? I'm going to Kill Them! They will all die! Except Draco… poor thing he has the same expression that I do…

"Vi-Viktor?" I asked again

"Yes Hermione?" Hey he can pronounce my name now… wait how-

"What? How? When and… Why?"

"Well, they wrote me a couple of weeks ago, saying you were available…" Viktor pointed to the Weasley's and Potter's as he spoke, "How? Hermione how do you think Floo Powder, When? 10 minutes ago and Why? Because you are nice person."

Draco responded briskly, "_a_, she is _a_ nice person…"

"Draco!" I murmured, "Please don't…" I cringed leave it to Draco to stir things up…

"Didn't Ron hate this guy?" Draco asked Harry

Harry looked at Draco as if he was Voldemort who had come back to life, "What uh… Draco c'mon, Neville you too let's go to the Leaky Cauldron…"

Draco leaned into me, "Potter… I trust this guy about as far as I can throw him…" he warned

"Draco just go I'll be fine…" I insisted, for reason Draco seemed, well familiar… Like someone else…well, you know just like Ron…

"Alright… You know how to reach me." Once everything had cooled down Draco went with the boys to have a drink, and the girls left to go shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione?" Viktor asked

"Ye-yes…" I responded with all my confidence being robbed from me. Were they crazy? I haven't been on a date ALONE since Ron… I mean sure they fixed me up with guys but I always had a wingman, or woman or couple on these very embarrassing moments… I haven't done this by myself since Hogwarts!

"Is, the Blonde one your boy friend?"

""What?" I responded indignantly "Draco? No way! That's just- no!"

Viktor smiled, "just checking… but Hermione you know that's exactly what you said about Ron."

I blushed, "What? I did?"

Wait HOW DOES VIKTOR BLOODY KRUM REMEMBER SOMETHING I SAID FROM MY FOURTH YEAR THAT I DON'T! AND I do not! I repeat DO NOT have a crush Draco Malfoy. He's been there for me that's all, and for Kaylee.

"Well Viktor you should have turned up earlier you would have seen my daughter."

"Yes, sorry I mixed up the time." He smiled genuinely

"Yes well maybe next time then…" I gave my best reassuring smile, He turned to me and gave to a sympathizing hug.

"You know we can do this some other time, you're only daughter just left for school maybe you'd like to…"

A voice came from behind, "That's very considerate of you Krum, but I can assure you; Hermione will be just fine with out you."

I cringed, "Draco!"

I turned to Viktor, but he just smiled, "You are _a," _Viktor emphasized on the a because of the correction Draco made before… Damnit, Draco why? "good friend to Hermione, I will leave you two. Hermione? Perhaps some other time where we can be alone…"

"Yes, um that'd be fine." I blushed meanwhile, Draco practically dragged me from Diagon Alley, and then proceeded to treat me like a child, "Are you out of your mind? Krum? Seriously? Krum!"

"No, Draco, I'm not out of my mind and, I don't expect to be treated like a child, so you can quit while you're ahead!"

"Hermione he's not the same Krum you dated in Fourth year! He's a total player! He'll brake you're heart!" Draco retorted stubbornly

"I doubt that Ronald why can't you just let me be! You know you're the one who said I should start dating!"

"Yeah, but why- wait. No… Di-did you just call me Ronald?" Draco almost couldn't speak the last bit, I realized my mistake right away, and I didn't mean to call him Ronald but, Draco was- he was… Oh never mind it just slipped out!

"No!" great now I'm lying…

"You did, Hermione you, you called me Ronald…" he whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him, but right now I'm a little too angry to actually listen. Well really listen…

"I did no such thing Malfoy!" I spat out, even though I know I did, and what's worst I called him Malfoy, I haven't called him that, since well when we were in 6th year; before we realized that Draco was actually on our side… to be quite honest I wanted to take back those words right away, but I could tell I was a little too late…

Draco rubbed his eyes but then stared directly into my eyes…

"Great we're back to that again are we! Look, fine Hermione! You did not call me Ronald… but it's like I'm not even here! It's like I only exist to Kaylee! Every time I do something right I don't exist to you, but every time I do something wrong, you're the one to point it out! Do you even like me at all? Because the last two months it doesn't seem like you do! And Malfoy! Are you serious! Really! We're really back to that!"

Ok… I deserved that, I really did… Perfect, Hermione you've botched things up Again…

"No Draco I'm sorry we're not back to that. And I do, I do see you and I appreciate everything you've done for me and for Kaylee, you were there when no one else had a clue of what to do with me. I was a wreck and you helped me pick up the pieces, but sometimes, I just need a break ok? Viktor has always been nice to me, and wrote to me, even with everything going all pear-shaped so I think I can trust him. And it's more than that I only said the whole Malfoy thing because I'm so frustrated I haven't dated in a while, I don't know what I'm doing and I just don't know alright?" I tried smiling… no go…

Draco looked exasperated, "Fine it's your life, and you're right you're an adult and you're perfectly capable of making your own decisions but Hermione, I just think that you should talk to Kaylee, before you get heavy, with Krum… It might be a shock to her… And I know you didn't mean the whole Malfoy thing, but jeez Mione you sure now how to make a guy feel hurt and unwanted…"

Oh my god I didn't even think about that… I didn't think, no I haven't thought about how Draco's been doing in the midst of all this. I haven't not once… And Kaylee, oh my god Kaylee… I'm the worst mother in the world.

"You're right… I'm-" but Draco talked for me…

"You're not the worst mother in the world you're just new to everything again… Heh You're like a little kid… and I do realize you're probably under a lot of pressure."

I smiled, Draco sodding Malfoy how does he do it? For the last four years, he's been helping out with Kaylee, and he's been there for both of us. In some odd way he saved us.

"Yeah you're right…"

Draco's face lit up all of a sudden, "Say that again."

"What?"

"What you just said, you know the part about where for once in my miserable life, I Draco Malfoy am right; rather than the brilliant Hermione Granger-Weasley, the pride of Gryffindor and possibly the smartest human being to every walk the planet was wrong…"

I smiled I couldn't help myself, "Oh shut your face you jealous git."

"Jealous excuse me?"

"Yeah that's right Drakie you're jealous."

"First of all ew, you just reminded me of Pansy when she black mailed me into going to the Yule ball with her. Drakie? Never again Mione; NEVER AGAIN! And secondly Hermione J. Granger-Weasley if you think I'm jealous of that – ugh Merlin there isn't even a word for what Krum is- then you have another thing coming."

"What ever you say Draco C. Black-Malfoy…

"Hey-", but unfortunately for Draco, the girls cornered us and asked me all sorts of questions about Viktor, meanwhile Draco was getting the look of death for interrupting the two of us. So after I answered all sorts of ridiculous questions I headed home to write Kaylee.

I just hope she'll be alright with this, I don't want her thinking I'm just trying to find a replacement for Ron, because I don't think anyone could. I just dunno what to do… I was never in the position Kaylee is in. I hope I'm doing the right thing… I really do… last thing I want to do is screw this up… :sigh: well I sent her the letter, and I do not plan on contacting Viktor until I hear her response… I hope she'll tell me the truth… well it's September, three more months until I get her back… I can't wait, the house is so quiet, I never thought I'd be doing this alone… Ever, even when I was pregnant at barely 18, and Ron and I weren't even married, I still knew he'd be there, he proposed before I could tell him though. I'll never forget, I was so nervous and the look on his face was well, I was almost afraid that he'd call the whole thing off. Instead he nearly cried he was so happy. He wanted a girl, of course he did; he grew up in a house full of boys, well except for Mrs. Weasley obviously and Ginny. As for me I really didn't care as long as my baby was healthy. We got married a month later and everyone that that Kaylee was just a week early. Heh yeah right luckily for me, you're first baby always comes late; but Ronny got her, his beautiful baby girl.

You know it's funny I never pictured this… but it could be worse, much worse, and in a way, it's like I never lost him, because he's in Kaylee she's so like him it's cute. She hates spiders, has the almost the same temper, she loves the Chuddly Cannons, despite Draco's desperate attempt to make her change her mind. Everything's going to be alright, I knew it would be; time heals everything. It's just taken a while. Well that's it for now I'm knackered I'll see you in the morning…

…

:Tap:Tap:Tap: Ugh… it's 6:30 in the morning what could that- KAYLEE'S OWL! Listen to me you'd never think I'd left school! Alright then what did she write?

_Dear Mum…_

_YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH VIKTOR KRUM! THAT IS TOTALLY WICKED! Aunt Ginny picked him didn't she! Lils and Siri were trying not to spoil the surprise… OH YEAH! Got into Gryffindor, actually we all did, we were wondering about Trev because Luna was in Ravenclaw but he's with us… Anyway good for him because there's this really annoying prat in Ravenclaw, his name is something like Gregory Smith, anyway he's a real wanker poor Trev wouldn't know what to do with him… Anyway he keeps bugging us especially Lils and Siri cause of uncle Harry… _

_Anyway enough about all of that, GET KRUM TO GET THE CHUDDLY CANNON'S AUTOGRAPH! Um and actually GO to the family get-togethers without Draco making you and HAVE FUN!_

_Bye MUM!_

_Love Kaylee_

_P.S. Wear something other than a sweater set and a frumpy skirt to Grandma's, wear that dark blue sundress! I mean you might as well, because the season's about to end… ok? Alright bye… _

_P.P.S. Wait one more thing… Can't wait to see you at Christmas, I really, really miss you!_

_P.P.P.S. and one other… OWL BACK ASAP! _

I smiled, she was ok. Phew to be quite honest I was a little worried, and I'm glad she's ok with it. Well I better owl her back, and respect her wishes, she's right Draco shouldn't have to make me get up every morning and I should go to the Weasley's more often, and bring my parents. OK so that's my list for today…

1) Write back Kaylee

2) Make Coffee

3) Make Breakfast

4) Shower

5) Wear Sundress

6) Pick up Mum and Dad and go to Mrs. Weasley's

7) Finish the bloody book you've been writing you're only 16 pages away, and you're dead line is 3 weeks away

8) Ask dating advice from anyone

Right ok, now that, that's done write Kaylee…

_Dear Kaylee,_

_I will ask Viktor if he can, get you an autograph… I promise to wear that dress, and to finish my book (ha-ha forgot that one), It's brilliant that all of you got into Gryffindor, I'm so proud! AND STAY AWAY FROM SMITH ESPECIALLY IF HIS FATHER'S NAME IS ZACHARIAS! (because you are absolutely right he's a prat and please don't use the word wanker…) Tell me what are your teachers like and who are they? As you know I was in Spain with you're aunt Ginny and Luna, when Neville, Draco and Harry about your school supplies and therefore have no idea who you're teachers are…_

_P.S. I can't wait till I have you back, I miss you so much_

_P.P.S. DO YOUR HOMEWORK!_

_P.P.P.S now it's YOUR turn to owl back_

_Love Mum _

I gave my letter to Miko, Kaylee's owl and started making coffee and breakfast. I was surprised at myself I remembered how to cook, although at first it felt like I hadn't touched a frying pan in 10 years, but everything came back the minute the eggs hit the frying pan. After I was done cooking and eating I realized, that only 45 minutes had past. Great 7:15, oh well I guess shower and dress is next. I wonder what time Draco usually gets here? Oh well, probably around 8:30, I'll definitely be done by then…

I start the shower, it's funny I used to get up really early, around 5:00 sometimes… Oh well things change, anyway… Washing hair… ok done.

I hope Kaylee really meant it, when she said that everything's ok. Like with me dating, because if I'm being honest I don't think I'm all that ready, I know, ok I know, but I dunno what I'm doing! The only boy I ever had a serious relationship was with Ron and well that ended in marriage I've got no clue… Maybe I can ask, Susan or Hannah for-AH!

:CRASH: … Ow! How did that happen? Oh sorry I suppose _you're _wondering what happened… yeah, see I slipped on my hard wood floor of my bedroom, and lost my towel… perfect, oh well at least nobody saw-

"Hermione are you ok- … Oh uh sorry!"

Oh. Shit.

"DRACO TURN AROUND!"

He did instantly, I picked up my towel dried my self off and quickly managed to find a bra and underwear on… this is so embarrassing… Of course the minute I thought _'at least no one saw you' _of course; Draco comes, what time is it anyway? It's 7:45! Well Draco you certainly come here early and what's with the no knocking thing!

"Draco don't you knock!"

"I'm sorry! You're not usually up this early!"

"So you just walk into my bedroom without knocking anyway!"

"What No! That's not what I meant sorry it's just that I heard you scream I thought something was wrong!"

I opened my closet and found the dress, luckily… Can I die now please?

"And I called you but you didn't answer!" Draco apparently didn't seem to notice I wasn't paying much attention… "And uh, can I turn around now?

"Damnit…"

"I guess that's a no then?"

"Actually could you? I need someone to zip me up… and if you say anything, to anyone I'll kill you Draco."

"Yeah I can zip you… and I'm really sorry Hermione…" he turned as he said this, I responded, timidly, " 'S alright… Just knock next time…" I turned so he could zip me which, lucky me… was taking a long enough time because the zipper of course was stuck on the fabric. And finally after what seemed like hours Draco got it unstuck and zipped the dark blue sundress up.

"You haven't worn this in a while…" he commented not in a sort of snide way the way he usually says things, but in a sort of sweet surprised sort of way; although that could be due to the fact that he walked in on me naked… Way to go Draco… Actually way to go me. What kind of idiot am I that I fall on my own floor with my towel flying off me?

"Yeah, well Kaylee asked me, to wear it today…"

"Oh, she owled already?"

"I owled first Draco, I needed to make sure the whole dating thing way ok… she seems fine with it, and has asked me to ask Viktor for a Chuddly Cannons Autograph, well at least try to get one…" Then I finally noticed that Draco wasn't really looking at me he was staring... Oh great this, is just great… "Draco you in there?" I asked as I lightly tapped on his forehead.

"What? Oh yeah right Krum… uh cool, great… Uh… I've got legs…"**(A/N: The "I've got legs' comes from Eddie Izzard, Dress to Kill show)**

"What! Draco… Look We're adults and I'm sure you've seen naked women before get over it!"

Draco shook his head violently "Yeah… Right… Sorry… I just- this is really awkward…"

"Yeah it is awkward, but uh, I don't really want to let this affect us, so… We're good?"

"Yeah we're good… sorry again… um so… did you have breakfast?"

"Yeah… I was just going to pick up my parents and then head over to the Weasleys'…"

"Um… cool…"

"Right so cool…" we shook hands and then I saw out of the corner of my eye Draco mouthing to himself 'You F#$& Idiot!'

"Hey Hermione?" he asked softly, I looked slowly, and the suddenly I realized how tall he was…

"Ye-yes?" I 'm stuttering? WHY AM I STUTTERING? I ONLY DO THAT IN FRONT OF GUYS LIKE RON WHEN WE FIRST STARTED DATING! AND VIKTOR! Why am I stuttering now?

Draco cringed, and he was bright as a tomato, " I really am sorry…"

And then I noticed something else about Draco, how close in proximity he was to me…

"Um… It was an accident don't worry about i-it…" AGAIN WITH THE STUTTERING!

"U-um…" OH GREAT NOW HE'S STUTTERING! He started to rub the back of his neck… Oh no that's never good, that usually means he's uncomfortable and he's anxious… "I really am…" it also means he's about to kiss a girl or at least wants to according to Ginny…

WHAT SHOULD I DO?

:gulp: "It's uh… it's really ok…" Where is that daughter of mine when I need her? "Just remember to knock next time… ok?"

"Yeah…" Oh no, oh no, oh no, he's looking down and rubbing his neck he's going try and kiss me… Please be wrong, please be wrong, please be wrong! GINNY YOU BETTER BE WRONG!

"Right so, " he continued, " Um… since you've had breakfast we should probably get your Mum an-and Dad right?"

That's it? No kissing? Wh-why is he looking at me like that though? I know that look I've seen it before! But he looks so guilty… Oh no… he looks guilty because he has a girlfriend I bet you! Wait WHY DO I CARE? He should have a girlfriend Merlin knows he deserves one! He's a great guy! Apart from the whole no-knock policy… So then why do I feel sick all of a sudden?

"Yeah… Although it is a little early… Have you eaten?" I ask casually

"Yeah… it is a little too early and uh actually um no… I usually wait for you and Kaylee…

"Right I'll make you something, have a preference?"

"No Hermione I-uh feel really guilty, " Oh shit I knew it! "and I uh… um I-I should go, I'll uh see you at Mrs. Weasleys'…" and then he proceeded to run like a Death Eater out of Azkaban. I bet he does have a girlfriend… Why? Does that bother me?

Ugh… This is most definitely going to be an interesting day…

**A/N: again hope you are liking it so far, I'm not really sure how it's going to end yet but I'm getting there… I hope this chapter was ok I'm actually thinking it kind of sucked but uh oh well, please R+R…**


	3. Viktor's end

**A/N: Well, here's the third chapter, I'm SO sorry it's been so long but I don't have any free time because of school… (My teachers are on some serious crack with the homework they've been giving us…+ the IB (international Baccalaureate which DEATH!!!) **

**anyways… I'm trying to make it up by giving you guys at least one decent chapter… again sorry for the long wait… ; Mizukawa… **

**------------------------------**

**Recap:** _"No Hermione I-uh feel really guilty," Oh shit I knew it! "and I uh… um I-I should go, I'll uh see you at Mrs. Weasleys'…" and then he proceeded to run like a Death Eater out of Azkaban. I bet he does have a girlfriend… Why? Does that bother me?_

_Ugh… This is most definitely going to be an interesting day…_

After I picked up mum and dad I proceeded over to the usual family-get-together. Mum and dad were having a blast with Ron's parents as per usual and I was trying at all costs to avoid Draco after this morning's… uh accident…

Unfortunately like all things I literally bumped into him in the kitchen…

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No I'm ugh Hermione?"

"Dra- Draco?! Blurg… Hi"

"H-hi…"

"…" Why does he have to stutter it's bad enough when I do it, but when the number 1 out of the top 25 most confident hot wizards (named by Witch Weekly…) stutters, it gets very concerning…

"So," he started, "um… you look ni-ice… A-as I-I-I s-said before I h-haven't seen you wear th-that in a while…"

I laughed lightly to his comment, he's stuttering more than Neville ever did!

"Y-yeah like I said, u-um Kaylee picked i-it out…"

"Like mother like daughter on taste wise." He smiled, I smiled back,

"So Draco… have you started dating yet?"

"No, just looking still…" oh so he doesn't have a girlfriend…

"Oh so- :sigh: this really isn't working is it? The small talk thing after-"

"No," he laughed, "not really" **(A/n: just in case you missed it or forgot what happened… Draco accidentally walked in on Hermione naked… see chapter 2)**

We both laughed for a while, then Draco brought up school when we were young, " Wow this reminds me of when I found out that Blaise and Millie were um… together."

"Why d'you walk in on them naked?" I smiled sarcastically

"Actually-" he cringed

"Oh, No way." I froze, oh, so that was what that fight in 7th year was about…

"Blaise did not speak to me for weeks… and poor Millie she blushed furiously whenever she saw me…"

"Oh… so that was what that was about…" I repeated except out lous this time…

"Yeah, I really get people at their most embarrassing positions don't I?"

"So it would seem…"

We stood looking at each other for a while, but then I heard a voice in the distance.

"Hello Hermione, oh you friend is here too. I just-" Viktor sighed

Draco made the one forgotten trademark Malfoy smirk, "No wait _I'll _ leave." He made a brief smile towards my direction, " I'll see you later Hermione." And then turned back, "Just know if you hurt or cheat on her I'll kill you."

"Ro-Draco!" I did it again I almost called Draco, Ron again what's wrong with me, luckily the two boys were staring each other down with so much intensity they didn't notice.

"C'mon Viktor, let's take a walk." I asked sheepishly

"Ok Hermione," he smiled and Draco walked away, "Hermione you beautiful in that dress it reminds me of the Yule ball during the Tri-wizard tournament."

I blushed, wow I'm rusty, "Thank you Viktor, so um how's Quidditch lately?"

Viktor smiles, "It goes very well, our team will be playing the Chuddley Cannons next week."

"You don't say? You know my daughter is a huge fan of the Cannon's…"

"Ah, autograph?"

"That would be very nice of you, actually." I smiled… this is stupid what am I doing with an international Quidditch star? To be perfectly honest, it's nice having him here and all, but if I ever had to go on a date with him… alone… I'd freak out, completely and utterly just freak out…

"Hermione?" I snapped out of my train of that and looked directly at Viktor, "Yes sorry, um what did you ask me, I was just kind of lost in my own thoughts…"

"I think that maybe I'm not the right one for you." Viktor sighed

Well, that's different.

"You're friend the one who is similar to Ron? He seems more your pace, Truth be told I have been seeing someone else, are you angry Hermione?"

O…K… did we even have a date???????? Oh whatever I actually don't care… Draco was right; he's a total player…

"No, Viktor that's fine." I smiled trying not to laugh; "Friends?" we shook hands and then he gave me a huge bear hug, "Friends!"

After the bear hug, I wondered off and bumped into Draco… Again… Who was laughing hysterically, "Do not say a word." I giggled

"Believe me, I don't have to, I'm just glad you didn't get involved with him…" he paused trying to come up with an excuse, "You know for Kaylee's sake."

"Yeah, sure and seeing me naked had nothing to do with it." I smiled coyly

"Mrs. Weasley that is very inappropriate…" Draco laughed

"Shut up, you know for a Malfoy, you laugh a lot." He does! And he's making me laugh at lot, which is making me feel kind of dizzy, for some reason… Too much wine I guess…

"Yes, I actually realize that, but-" his voice faded and was repleaced with – well with Ron's

"_hi Hermione."_

"W-what?"

"_It's- Ron you remember you're dead husband?"_

I gaped, I see Ron, I hear Ron, it's only because tonight's the anniversary, that's it, that's all!

"_No, not really, Hermione I need to talk to you… about so many things I didn't explain or even bothered about, Hermione?_

"Hermione?" Draco looked worried, "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm-" I looked around for Ron but he wasn't there not anymore, "I just- nothing, Draco don't worry it's really nothing."

"_I forgot you were this stubborn… Hermione I'm sorry about this…" _

Last thing I remember seeing is both Draco and Ron, then I assumed I passed out. I assume this because I'm on a boat, with Ron, and he's smiling at me.


	4. Trouble in Dreams, and with Lingering

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 4 and chapter 5 is shortly coming I just need to edit a couple of things ok Enjoy!!**

_The italics are Ron's voice_

-----------------------------------------

Recap: Last thing I remember seeing is both Draco and Ron, then I assumed I passed out. I assume this because I'm on a boat, with Ron, and he's smiling at me.

"Ron? How are you here?" I half whispered in bewilderment, actually how am I here? Although I have to admit it's beautiful out here on this boat…

"_I'm here because I'm dead and you're here… Because I uh- knocked you out, Hermione your dreaming right now, this is the only way I could actually talk some sense into you."_

Wait! "You knocked me out?!"

"_Relax, Draco caught you, and he brought you home and he's looking after you."_

"WHAT? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY I'D KILL YOU IF YOU WEREN'T- already dead… How can you act so casual, you've been dead for four years!"

"_Hermione, that is exactly why I can be so casual, I've been dead for four years, but you still haven't gotten over me… why?" _He looked away, I knew he was sad but- I just- ugh! And…

"What do you mean why?" Is he serious? "You were murdered; you used yourself for a human shield that's why you are gone, and you aren't supposed to be gone! You're supposed to be here! You're supposed to be-" he interrupted softly, _"Stop, either way I wouldn't be here."_

Why- why would he say that? I looked up in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"_I was dying Hermione, I was dying."_

At first, I didn't know what to say… What do you say, when your dead husband who was murdered tells you that?

"Ron if this is a joke-"

"_It's not a joke Hermione I had Ghost Sickness, and if I didn't die for being Harry's Human shield I would have been dead anyway. I remember finding out, and I didn't know what to do, it was six months before the last battle, I was in pain, I was in so much pain, and it would have gotten worse you know that." _

He put his arms around me and pulled me in for a cuddle, he rubbed my shoulders and stepped back. "But you still could have told me…" I whispered softly nearly on the verge of tears

"_No, I couldn't, you would tried, every kind of medication. I would have been taken off of the Order, it would have been a nightmare. I would have died a sick weak man, instead I made sure, I made sure, that you and Kaylee were going to be alright, because Harry, Harry was our only shot of killing him you know that."_

"You know, you don't how much it grieves me to say- that you're right…" I laughed and Ron whipped my tears away, "How did you contract it anyway?"

"_Previous battle, someone cursed me… Couldn't be helped…"_

"Did anyone else know?"

"_Yeah, Dumbledore, my healer of course, and Ginny she was my emergency contact…"_

"Oh…" I thought about all the years without him, and I started thinking that maybe Ron was right I wouldn't have let him go, but if I saw him die as what he described a weak sick man, it would have killed me and devastated Kaylee either way I lost him…

"_Stop being so sad all the time it doesn't suit you."_

"Guess you're right… You seeing anyone, or can you see someone in wherever you are?"

"_Yeah we can, and uh, Moaning Murtle, she's actually a lovely girl."_

"Ronald…"

"_I'm sorry, couldn't resist that one, but yeah, it gets lonely sometimes, so I do see someone…"_

"I guess, then I should see someone too."

"_Yes, you should, and I happen to have a bloke in mind."_

"Really? Who?"

"_You'll see Hermione-"_

"HERMIONE!" I woke, up to see Draco, who looked like he was the one about to faint

"Dr-Draco?"

"Thank all things magic, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright… what a weird dream, how long was I out?"

"Well let's see you fainted around 2 o'clock and now it's 6, so 4 hours."

"4 hours, oh great…"

"Relax sleeping beauty, after you didn't wake up for the first hour I brought you back home, it was only when you started crying in your sleep, that's when I got nervous. Bad Dream?" he asked, why is it always Draco? Poor thing again it's been the same since Ron died he always taking care of me always…

"It wasn't a bad dream, it was weird though, it felt real…"

"If it makes you feel better I've been having weird dreams too." He smirked, it's funny seeing him smirk he rarely does it anymore… I wonder whom Ron was trying to set me up with… "Listen Hermione," Draco continued, "If uh you want me to leave I'll understand…"

"Uh, no wait!" why am I yelling?, "Have some dinner before you go, I know you take care of Kaylee and me, but I've never actually seen you eat anything so… pizza?"

Draco smiled in a surprised way, "Yeah, sure… That'd be great…"

Why is he so surprised? He practically lives with us! Ugh boys! The minute they hit 14 they never grow up… Well the Pizza finally got here, and Draco and I are actually having a conversation.

"Today, seems to be the longest day of my life… It started out embarrassing and got even more embarrassing…" I laughed with Draco, there's something about pizza that just completely brightens up my mood.

"Well, I have to say I haven't seen you laugh or talk like this in a while and I have never seen as much of you as I have today." He smiled softly

"Pervert."

"That my dear friend is hardly fair, when you scream, I ran into your room because I-I thought, that- never mind." He stopped smiling, and suddenly I remembered what today was, the anniversary of Voldemort's demise but also of Ronald's death…

"You thought I had the dream again?"

"Sorry I didn't want to bring that up…"

"It's ok, I don't mind, at least not anymore… Actually I haven't had that dream in a while."

"Lucky you…"

"You have?" I asked concerned, Draco looked away, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you've been more alive in these last couple of days… but truth is I've been having that dream more frequently of you and the other one…"

"You never actually told me what the other dream was… You know mine, It was that day in the Hospital Mrs. Wea- Molly -gosh that's still hard calling Ron's Mum by her first name- had Kaylee, and I was in recovery from some type of jinx and you, well gave me Ron's wedding ring, and-"

"And you said, 'Say it, Draco, if you don't say it, I won't believe it'… yeah I remember… They feel like dreams right? But they're actually all fact aren't they?"

"Yes… Yea they are. Draco?" I looked up to face him, everyone thinks that Draco has his father's pale grey eyes, when they're actually more blue like his mother's.

"Yeah? I'm sorry." He sighed

"Stop apologizing all the time, c'mon let's talk about how exactly did you walk in on Blaise and Millie?" I laughed off the previous topic

Draco laughed, "I was SO hoping you forgot about that, well you see…"

Rambled, on from topic to topic, until around 10 o'clock when we ran out of pizza and we were getting to that point, you know the point in a conversation where you either come to an uncomfortable silence or a comfortable one. The scary thing is, ours Draco and mine was very comfortable, we could just smile at each other without squirming, without trying to come up with some bullshit topic that probably consisted of the weather. We just sat across from each other in silence, and that scares me, that really scares me, because I'm still smiling, and I don't feel that awkward uncomfortable silence, and I don't know why… What really scares me about all of this is that, well he's smiling too, and we're both getting up.

"Hermione."

"Draco."

The eye connection again, and the silence. We walked over to my fireplace.

"Well," Draco sighed, "I should get going… I wish I could say I'm truly sorry about Krum, but that would be a lie." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek like he always did, except this time he, I guess the correct word would be lingered, he lingered, and it felt nice…

…………………..

HELP!

"Well, Draco, tonight try and have some good dreams… Especially since you're leaving for Venice tomorrow night, ok?" I stepped back only a little.

"Thank you Hermione. And you too, you'll owl right?" he whispered

"Of course, Night Draco."

"Night Hermione."

He threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and went home, meanwhile I proceeded to have a nervous break down.

I mean really what the hell is wrong with me?! I had Viktor Krum break up with me, if you can even call it that, then I fainted, then Ron talked to me from the grave (actually in my dream…) and now Draco Malfoy decided to kiss me on the cheek which is usually normal, but not when he lingers even if it was only for a moment! He's NOT Supposed to LINGER at ALL!!!!

Why did my parents have to be dentists? Why couldn't they be psychiatrists instead? Then at least I would know what is going on in my weird little head.

not good… Not good. And Definitely NOT GOOD!

I wonder what he's dreaming about… AH! I didn't say that… let alone think it… How long is he going to be in Venice again? YES! Two Months!

Wait… Two Months? That's horrible! I'm going to miss him… I guess I better make a new list for the next two months…

Hermione get a grip! Oh man this is going to be a very LONG two months… I feel so confused, I thought that Draco and I were just- we could be- no we're just friends! Yes, but we could be more… What a mess…

Well, I'm off to bed… I knew this day would be long… what the hell am I going to do for two months? Bleh Good night!

-----------------------------------

A/N: hope you're enjoying this next chapter is in Draco's POV


	5. Draco and his troubles part 1

**A/N: the _bold italics are for Draco's Dream/Past_**

_Italics are still for Ron_

And regular is for people who are still alive speaking, this Chapter is in Draco's POV

PLEASE R+R!!! thanx : )

---------------------------------

'**_The battlefield was thick with smoke, no one could see anything or anyone, some saw vague flashes of light when wands were fired but that was it. It was that battle the last the one with no return or regrets, just results. Harry had finally found all the Horcrux and destroyed all of them all he needed to do now was kill him.' _Draco thought, _'I know Ron was at my right and Harry on his, and on Harry's right there was Neville, the rest were either dead or further back, for now it's just us four, I can remember Blaise fighting one of "our old mates" probably Goyle or some other idiot… Finally the smoke cleared and there was either a wizard or a witch for each of us, Neville had gotten my aunt Bellatrix, Ron had gotten McNair, I had gotten my father and Harry- Harry had gotten Voldemort. We were fighting our hardest but I remember now that Ron had killed McNair first, I had finished off " daddy dearest" the "Muggle way" 'cause I lost my wand… I remember smiling as I look up at Ron, but he wasn't smiling he ran, ran towards Harry, he had used himself as a human shield because, what I didn't notice then was that Harry had been paralyzed, by one of Voldemort's spells and couldn't say or do anything, so Ron, being Ron ran in front of Harry and protected him, Harry still couldn't move so I yelled the counter curse and attacked Voldemort, after that I moved because I could see Harry getting up then he did it he finished the job, he killed him. Voldemort had killed Ron with the first blast, so Harry killed him. Neville finished off Bellatrix right after. At first none of spoke, then about 10 minutes later Neville turned to me,'_**

"Draco… his ring… you need to- for Hermione…"

"Wha-what?" **_I was shaking because it was actually her, Hermione who dug me and Blaise out of the holes we were in with our families, I was in line to kill Dumbledore, and Blaise had to kill someone from the Golden Trio, I think it might have been Hermione actually. We didn't know what to do… Hermione brought both of us to Dumbledore, we didn't want to be on Potter's side but we didn't want to kill anybody just because they weren't on Voldy's either so we chose the former… I looked at Neville but then he looked down, I know what he meant and why, I needed to get Ron's wedding ring and bring it back to her, because the truth of it was, Harry and Ron had grown up as best friends, but once Hermione had sorted me and Blaise out… Ron and I were basically brothers, his family adopted me after I switched sides, my father had abandoned me, but my mum secretly gave huge portions of gold to me and the Weasley family, and my father took me off of his Will but stupidly kept mum on, and on her death/will I get everything… That's just to like my father, he tried to spread his hate as far as he could and it ended up blowing up in his face. _**

_**Despite all of that, the fact was Ron and I-- we just we were the kind of the same person where I was wealthy he had family, and that's all that really mattered… **_

_**Meanwhile after we found out about the prophecy Neville and Harry coexisted like Ron and I did. There were two reasons as to why Neville was asking me… The first was that Harry couldn't handle it, he saw it as his fault, and I don't blame him if that had been me, I would have felt the same. The Second was that it was just something that as guys we knew that someone needed to do it, but we agreed that it should be me, I really can't explain this better, so for that I'm sorry, but after a little while longer Harry spoke.**_

"Draco, Ron's w-wedding ring for Hermione…" _he started crying, after that we all lost it._

"Bloody freaking hell!" I woke up, that bloody dream… I got up to get a glass of water and made some coffee, I knew I wouldn't be sleeping much, not after that. That dream always got worse for some reason, maybe it's guilt because I feel I might be taking Ron's place, or maybe it's just because I've been away for a month and a half since the anniversary It's five thirty, that's way too early to owl Hermione…

"_No it's not mate. She's awake in England anyway…"_

"Ron?" I looked around holy shit, I must still be dreaming

"_Malfoy you big git you're not dreaming…"_

"What're you doing here? And why are you wasting your time with me shouldn't you see Hermione?"

"_I already have, as for "What am I doing here" I'm here to tell you to grow a bloody backbone, Draco you like to pretend that Hermione is the only one living in the past but the truth is your more in the past than she is."_

"I-I dunno what you're talking about."

"_Look Ginny got my message completely screwed up… But dun worry I'll fix it"_

"You talk to Ginny too? And fix what? What do you need to fix?"

"_Yeah I talk to Ginny, Kaylee too… You look after her pretty well mate…"_

"You know aside from Blaise you are- were my best mate…"

"_Yeah, thanks Draco… Listen, I have some things to sort out with you too."_

"like what?"

"_Like the real reason behind why I asked you to take care of the girls, and why I jumped in front of Harry with no fear and why, I'm going to ask you to be with Hermione for not just her sake but for yours…"_

"Now, I know I dreaming, look Ron I know before I left I acted inappropriately but it won't ever happen again I promise."

"_You idiot, I WANT you to go out with Hermione!"_

" I am never drinking again."

"_You're not drunk! UGH! You're even worse than Hermione! Listen Draco I know, I've always known! And I know the reason why you never turned on the Malfoy charm or anything while I was alive was because you wanted her to be happy, well mate I'm dead, I've been dead, it's not taking advantage of her anymore!"_

"Look will you please just stop, I've been haunted by you enough, without you actually haunting me! Just Leave!"

"_You'll regret this, I know that she loves you, I know that part of it was created only after I died but, I know that there was, before we actually got together there was a time and a place where she could have easily picked you over me, because there were many times, that you got her where I didn't. We were more or less opposites, where you two were practically the same person, and you knew that but you saw us together you even bailed me out of fights that we were having, because you knew that it would make her happy."_

"Shut up! I'm not listening, and that's not even true you and I are practically the same **_not _**me and Hermione."

"_Why is it so hard for you to admit you love Hermione? Is it because I'm the one whose calling you out or is it something else? And that's a load of Bullocks, we are similar in some ways but you and Hermione were cut from the same cloth."_

"Ron- please just go away."

"_I'm not going anywhere. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your pick mate."_

"And what exactly is the hard way?"

Ron sighed, "_Hard way it is then, you should have set aside your Pride."_

"Ron I just asked you what the hard way was I didn't mean- what the?"

"_The hard way is back-tracking through all your memories of her, believe me it's not that hard when you're a ghost."_

"That's it Ron, I'm taking some sleeping draft that's going to put me in a dreamless sleep so I won't see you, when I wake up I'm going to Blaise's house, as planned and we'll talk later."

Ron sighed again, _"I'm Definitely going to have to do this the_ _hard way…"_ I quickly drank the sleeping potion and when I woke up Blaise was standing over me and groaning that I shouldn't drink too much.

"Blaise I wasn't drinking, I had some sleeping potion because I-I saw Ron."

"Draco mate, that is not so re-assuring Ron, died."

"Blaise I know he died, look I had the dream again, and then when I woke up Ron was standing in my room, telling me I should go out with Hermione."

Blaise- is laughing at me, great my best mate who is alive is laughing at me. "You know, thanks Blaise really, you know who to make a guy feel like an in idiot."

"Look, Draco, frankly I don't think that was Ron, I think that was your, conscious, you've had a _thing_ for Hermione Granger since… I can't even remember it was so long ago." I scowled at Blaise, I got over that _thing _ with Hermione the second I knew that she was meant for, Ron, it was before she got engaged/pregnant. There was a look, there was a certain look between the two of them, and that is when I forced myself to give up on looking for a look like that especially from her, because it would never hit me, ever.

"I got over it."

"Mate, you still haven't gotten over it, but c'mon we're going to be late, and the kids want to see you."

"With the exception of Luca of course."

"Yeah, poor thing, ended up in Slytherin, that means he's stuck with Parkinson's daughter :shudder: my poor son."

I laughed, it's true Parkinson's family had actually never been involved, well intimately involved with Voldemort, so she was free to roam about, she finally got over me… (I slipped her a love potion specifically alone to have her attracted another guy… well Blaise and I. He being a healer and all was able to get the ingredients we needed)

"Don't worry, we can always have Pansy's "lovely little girl" change her mind to look for another..." I smirked

"Draco shut up about that I'd lose my license as a healer if anyone found out I made an illegal potion." Blaise is referring to a love potion we made so that we could get rid of the girl.

"It was during the war, no one would say anything…"

"True, True, I actually got a couple of letters from Luca, he hangs out with the Gryffindor's mostly. Especially Kaylee."

"Wow… a Slytherin and a Gryffindor who'd have thought?" I laughed, but then Blaise being Blaise of course had something to say about that.

"Actually if you count Hermione and you then they're the second couple."

"One day someone will hurt you and, I will know why." I retorted:deep sigh: I just came here to see his kids, it was stupid to tell him about Ron… really stupid. :deep sigh: "Let's go you git, I'd actually like to see your other son and your daughter. And Millie of course."

"Of course so, let's go."

"_I'll see you when you get back."_

"shut up." I really do not want to see Ron Weasley when I get back…

"What did I do?" Blaise asked a little confused

"What, oh sorry nothing just talking to myself…"

"Ok… well c'mon then."

"Right."

pop pop

"… Hard way, without a doubt."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: hey, sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!!!!!!! Yeah school sucks, and my mom is reprimanding me about college, so yeah well anyway next chapter, Ron is going to back-track through Draco's mind, and poor Draco everything is revealed… So I uh hope you enjoy please R+R!!!!!

Byez


	6. Draco and his troubles part 2

**A/N: kk 6th chapter, In this Chapter Ron and Draco are going to go through some, fluffy and some very squee moments w/ Hermione Enjoy.**

_**the bold italics are for the Past**_

_Italics are still for Ron_

regular is for people who are still alive speaking, this Chapter is also in Draco's POV and quite possibly the next one is the final four memories from both Ron and Draco.

PLEASE R+R!!! thanx :

---------------------------------

Ok, hi again, well at least I'm not freaking out about Ron anymore, The kids have gone to bed, they are cute, I wish Luca was here too I barely see that kid enough as it is and the worst of it is I'm his godfather… but I guess in a way Kaylee's kind of my daughter…

If Hermione heard that she'd probably kill me… No she wouldn't… Yes she would… No… Yes… No… Anyway

Melfie, that's Millie's and Blaise only daughter reminds of Kaylee she's a year younger, and Marco there second son is two years younger… I know this will sound weird especially coming from a bloke, but I wish I had kids, actually more specifically I wish that Kaylee would consider me a father figure, I know that seems wrong, I'm not her father and I'm not Hermione's husband far from it. But sometimes, I wonder what it would have been like if---

"_If you just go out with Hermione and then marry her? That's not so bad you know, I like the idea but I especially like that fact that Kaylee loves you and trusts you, also she wants some siblings…"_

I froze, he's not here is he?

I must have gone pale or something because Millie looked worried, "Draco are you alright? You looked as if you were a million miles away…"

"No, sorry Mil, just thinking about you're little ones and Kaylee." I replied, I really don't want to see the Ghost of Ron, as much as I miss the guy, it's kind of unnerving to hear him say he knew about my well I guess crush would be the best word, my crush on Hermione.

"You're a real father to her mate." Blaise sighed

"Don't say that I'm not. Ron was—"

"You know that's not what I meant, look it's just you were a bachelor and despite everything you had a reputation to fool around. And you gave it all up for those two."

"Well it's not like anyone one else was in a position to, everyone was married or dead, and I--"

"You are still in love with Hermione?" Millie said coyly

"Ok really where is everyone getting this from? And I was never _in_ love with --, let's drop it." I responded defensively, how come everyone knows, no one is supposed to know, that's why I feel so guilty, I was ok, it wasn't just some stupid crush, I was in love with her, I was, up until she told me, me before Ron that she was pregnant.

When she told me I knew it was over, not that we even had a beginning I just meant me, I had to stop, all the fantasies, all the dreams, everything I had to stop, she wasn't for me, I knew that. I knew that before she dated Ron, I knew that while she was dating him, after the pregnancy thing I had to stop. So I did, I stopped I'm not saying that I don't love her, well at least not the way I used to, I love her and I love Kaylee they're like the family I always wanted. What? It's true I had to do something, and I did because I---------- anyway Blaise is talking…

"Mate you know it's true."

"Ok, I'll humor you it was true once upon a time but not anymore, that doesn't mean I don't like her I do Hermione's lovely, and Kaylee's great but I just I can't." there, ok there's my confession we can move on now

"Draco, it's us. It's Blaise and it's me." Millie took my hand, what's the big deal I GOT OVER IT ALREADY 11 years ago damnit! " You can say it even though it hurts a little, but you can't say you don't love her anymore, that's just simply ridiculous it's written all over your face that you still do."

"She's right you can admit it now, it's not betraying anyone anymore, it's not complicated you can say you love her. Unless you're still broken." Blaise sighed

"What is all this nonsense? I'm not broken I stopped loving her that's it end of story!"

"Why haven't you dated anyone for four years? And don't you dare say two I know that's a lie. Face it a part of you died when she picked Ron over you, and then a bigger part died when she confided in you that she was pregnant and you desperately wanted to tell her how much you loved her, but you knew you'd be hurting a lot of people so you kept it to yourself." Blaise said this calmly and rationally, and I had no idea on how to retaliate to that. I thought I hid it well, obviously not well enough and now there's no point in hiding.

"So what? Ok so what if I—it doesn't matter because after all this time after all these years she still doesn't see me, if this is the only thing I can do for her then I'm going to do it, I'm through with--- I kissed her and she still doesn't see me."

"You what?" Blaise looked at me in shock, Millie looked at me in a way that said 'Oh _now_ I get it. Then she proceeded to comment as well, "Oh, so _that's_ why you're here for so long, why didn't she like it? Or are you that out-of-practice?"

I raised my eye brows a little, Mille can scare me sometimes, " Ok I didn't kiss her on the lips I kissed her on the cheek, but I lingered, and no I'm not _that_ out of practice."

Blaise looked normal again, "Kissing on the cheek doesn't count you did that when you found out she was pregnant."

I am exasperated, " Why are you to making this into, this huge thing?"

"Because you never talked about it, ever. You didn't have a journal to write about and you've kept this for a secret more than 11 years my friend you've been keeping it a secret since our second year that adds on another 5 years Draco, this isn't healthy."

"Alright well I'm talking about it now, what more do you want?" Can't they just let it go? Please can they just let it go?

"_Their not letting go for a reason…"_

NO! I can't deal with you now Ron get out of my head please!

Blaise sighed, "I just wish that you'd get it off your chest that's all, why do you still feel like your betraying Ron?"

" There was a look, a certain look she gave to him and not me, and that is why I feel guilty. I can't help but feel guilty, because no one has ever looked at me the way she looked at him, and I always feel that I'm taking his place or something, when I know that's not what I wanted to do." I sighed, "This, this is getting to be to much, this is why I never stayed in a relationship for more than six months. Hermione needed more than six months, and so did Kaylee, they didn't register what was going on, so I stayed another six, so that's ok but then, then I started to stay, I went more often and for longer and maybe I shouldn't have been doing that. Maybe that's why things have gotten so screwed up."

" Do you really believe that? Draco, the only reason you haven't stayed in a relationship for longer than six months was because it was you thought it was pointless. You stayed because you were needed and because you were wanted, it would be wrong to leave them now." Millie sighed as she held my hand again.

" Draco, why don't you even want to try? Do you really think Hermione's the type of person to hurt intentionally, after finding out something like that?"

"No, but that's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about her being disgusted by me, it's sick when you think about it."

"No it's odd, but romantic." Millie smiled, " So since it's around midnight, I'm going to bed."

"Are you serious?" Blaise looked in shock

"Yeah, and since, you can never wake up before nine in the morning I thought I'd make sure our children don't eat every type of sweet on the planet." She giggled, "Good night Draco, and please look after yourself." She walked over and gave me a hug, like I was her brother or something and then she proceeded to leave Blaise and myself to our own devices.

Blaise yawned, "You're not mad are you? We're just trying to look after you."

I yawned back, " Yeah I know I should go to sleep anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I thought you had another two weeks here, no?"

"No, we finished early…"  
"Well good then, you finally confess your undying love for Hermione…" he smirked and shifted his eyebrows

"Ha-ha, very funny well I guess I'll leave you then."

"Don't slit your wrists please."

"Thanks a lot."

"Mate I'm being absolutely serious I don't want to find out from the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly that the 'Stud of the year' committed suicide."

"Do you worry about me that much?"

"Well when you don't respond to at least 17 letters, and when you see 'Ron's Ghost' yeah."

"Relax, I'm fine and I haven't seen him in a while." I laughed, it was good enough to convince Blaise so I was free to go.

And when I got back to my room in Venice, I had Ron's ghost stare me down.

"_You are such a liar, you saw me."_

"No I didn't I heard you I just didn't see you that wasn't lying."

"_You know what I mean."_

"Yeah sure, so what do you want exactly?"

"_Admit you love Hermione."_

"Uh yeah weren't you listening?"

"_I was, and I'm not impressed, you denied it but once Millie and Blaise called you out then you decided to go along, and you said you 'did' love her implying that you don't anymore, so no I'm not really impressed…"_

"I'm not doing this tonight I'm going to bed." I grabbed what remained from the sleeping draft and skulled it down.

I woke up and found myself on boat and it was really sunny.

_"oh, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" _

He chuckled, he's actually chuckling at me.

" Can't you just----"

_"Drop it? No, not at all. Now, we could have done this the easy way, which was just to have a conversation, like the little chat Hermione and I had. But since you're being so difficult we're doing this the hard way."_

" What? No, I'm not going to let you search through my memories."

_"Mate you don't have a choice."_

All of a sudden everything turned pitch black and we weren't sitting in a boat anymore, we were sitting in those muggle things, Kaylee and Hermione have taken me to this thing more than once but I can never remember it's bloody name.

"_Movie theater, Draco this place resembles a movie theater. I can't believe those two actually got you into one."_

"Yeah, well it's hard saying no to you and your family."

"_Oh come on don't be spoiled sport."_

"We're really watching all of these aren't we?" I spoke calmly, there's no point in trying to do anything otherwise

"_Just the important ones, don't be so down, it's like I'm going to make fun of you or anything."_

"Yeah well it's not like I'm shifting through your memories, Ron."

" _Look, if it will make you feel better, I will show you my most embarrassing moments with Miss Hermione Granger. Ok?"_

"Sure can we just get this over with?"

"_Why is this bothering you so much?"_

" I dunno ok it just is."

"_ok then, tell me later once you've figured it out, well let's get this movie started!"_

"Someone, kill me." I mumbled but then a very familiar scene was taking place in front of me, it was during a Magical History class with that boring ghost Professor Binns, this must have been our 2nd year.

"_**That's enough about the Chamber!!! It's just a legend and I will not have my students fussing and fretting over a silly legend."**_

"_**She's really scared." I whispered to Blaise, who was really the only other smart Slytherin boy, and the only smart Slytherin girl in our house was Millie.**_

"_**Yeah, but what can we do? If anything they'll all think of something ridiculous like you opened the chamber er whatever." He whispered back**_

"_**I hate faking that I hate muggleborns, it's just not rational to hate something like that, they were born it's not like they can change it." I whispered again, the last thing I want is detention. Father would be furious.**_

"_**I know mate I know but it's not like we have a choice do we? And at least you don't have a sister in Italy who may suffer for it."**_

"_**He'd really do that?" I asked in shock**_

"_**Without a doubt." Blaise grimaced**_

"_**Once we graduate we're out, in retrospect it's only 5 more years right?" I tried to reassure him**_

"_**Yeah I guess so…"**_

_**After that Professor Binns started talking again, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I knew that look of fear, and although it's from a different source I knew what it was. I mentally kicked myself for that thought, I can't do it, I can't even think about her in a good way, besides she has those idiots four eyes and the man with the never ending family.**_

_**I can't help but look at her, I don't even know why… I mean it's not like, I fancy her or anything, I just can't help but look at her, and that's what's so stupid! The only time I ever talked to her and treated her like a human being was on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. I liked having that as an excuse to talk to her, she was really nice and she trying to help that poor kid Longbottom find his toad Trevor. I can't help but feel guilty whenever I'm mean to those two, but especially Hermione. I meant what I said to Blaise hating her for something that's not even her fault is stupid. That's what my mum says anyway, she said that Father used to be different, that he wasn't so full of it, I can't even imagine that.**_

**_You know she's kind of pretty. I like her eyes… I can't think about it :deep sigh: I've got to get out of here. We have to get our Mum's out of danger's way and Blaise has to get his little sister Stella out. How the hell are we going to pull that off? She could probably think of something… I've got to stop staring at her for crying out loud! At least sneer or smirk at her SHEESH! _**

The story fast-forwarded a bit to when Hermione got Petrified.

"_**How is Hermione? She's not dead right?" Millie asked concerned**_

"_**No," I could barely speak, "She's not but—it's not good." I shuttered seeing her like that it shouldn't have happened. I'd never seen anyone's eyes look like that ever, and what's worst it was her eyes.**_

"_**I heard she went looking for it in the library, that's why she had the mirror." Blaise whispered.**_

"_**WHY?" I yelled, "Was she out of her mind?! Why would she do something as stupid as that she's the smart one of our entire year!"**_

"_**Draco keep it down will you? You 'hate her' remember?" Millie sighed she looked at me with sympathy**_

"_**She's right we're screwed if anyone finds out we're skipping town after graduation." Blaise sighed**_

_**This was our golden trio, except we weren't golden we were misfits, we all could have gone into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw but we begged that Hat to stick us into this house because of our parents more specifically our dads.**_

" _**I just—we could have done something sent an anonymous message or something."**_

"_**Saying what exactly Draco? Oh hi by the way Voldemort is the real heir to Slytherin, yeah that would have been a big help." Blaise sneered**_

"_**I just feel so guilty, do you remember when Potter and Weasley were pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle?"**_

"_**Yeah what about it?" asked Millie **_

Ron interrupted, _" You knew that was us?" _

"Yeah, Crabbe and Goyle were limited to two-syllable words and you were easy to pick and so was Potter. Reading glasses honestly."

We laughed and we continued watching.

" _**I just--, I said something horrible I said to them, 'I hope Granger gets it.'"**_

_**They froze, I could tell even for me I stepped over the line. **_

" _**I needed them to leave they were changing back, and I dunno… Do you think I put the evil eye on it?"**_

"_**No," Millie started, " She'll be ok Draco, she'll be ok."**_

_**The feeling of guilt never left me, Why did I always have to pick on her? There were other muggleborns… Why her? I guess it's cause I like looking at her eyes…**_

The memory ended.

" _So that's when you knew you had something for her?"_

" Yeah, I checked on her when you two weren't there… Why am I telling this to you?"

"_Because." _Ron shrugged

"Ok what's your memory then?"

" _It took place after she de-Petrified. Here just watch."_

"_**Sorry about being awkward in the Great Hall…" Hermione blushed**_

"_**That's ok, it's good to have you back, Harry and I---"**_

"_**Couldn't do your homework?" Hermione laughed**_

"_**That too, we were really worried about you…"**_

"_**I'm just glad nothing happened to you guys, especially Ginny and yeah, I'm going to go to bed."**_

"_**Thanks and ok, Night Hermione."**_

"_**Night I'll see you over the summer right?"**_

"_**Right."**_

_**Hermione walked up into the Girls dormitory.**_

"Hey that's not fair yours was shorter!"

"_I think you'll survive."_

"Fine but the next one better be longer…"

"_ok, ok sheesh Draco."_

"You talk to Kaylee too, right?"

"_Draco she's my daughter, of course I do, more than Ginny, or Hermione. Actually I've only started talking to Hermione recently, because, well I thought if she saw me it would take her longer to recover… guess it didn't matter did it?"_

"What am I supposed to say to that?"

"_Dunno. Shall we continue?"_

"I guess… why? What if after all this I still don't---" Ron interrupted again, _"Mate don't be stupid, especially since I was the dumb one."_

"Ro--" Before I could say anything else we were in my next memory…


	7. Draco and his troubles part 3

**A/N: kk 7th chapter, In this Chapter Ron and Draco are going to go through some, fluffy and some very squee moments w/ Hermione Enjoy.**

_**the bold italics are for the Past**_

_Italics are still for Ron_

regular is for people who are still alive speaking, this Chapter is the final one of Draco's POV.

**_PLEASE R+R!!! It would be amazingly appreciated!!! And for those of you who are reviewing thank you SOOOOOO MUCH!!!! And I'm sorry things are slow but my teachers are some Crack!!!_ **

**Thanx : **

---------------------------------

RECAP: "I guess… why? What if after all this I still don't---" Ron interrupted again, _"Mate don't be stupid, especially since I was the dumb one."_

"Ro--" Before I could say anything else we were in my next memory…

"_As you can see we're at the Yule Ball"_

"No, no way keep going…"

_"Merlin, you're stubborn look---"_

"No, it's not about Hermione, just keep going."

_"Why?"_

"You have obviously forgotten who I went with…"

_"Wha------- OH YEAH! HAHA nope we are definitely going through this one."_

"You're evil, I'm not even kidding. Voldemort and my Father were NOTHING you are EVEEEEEL!!!"

**_"WOW! How did that happen?" Blaise was chuckling like a maniac, well until Millie hit him, " Blaise shut up!" Millie turned to me and looked me, " Draco I'm so sorry. How-how did she?"_**

_**I shook my head, " She took my journal, and she was really desperate for a date… It can't be that bad right?" **_

_**Blaise looked worried, meanwhile Millie looked at me like I was severly dumb.**_

_**"Wait, you mean she knows about your infatuation with Granger?" Blaise continued, "She's not gonna tell anyone is she?"**_

_**I was insulted, "Do you really think I would put Herm- Granger's actual name in? I wrote… Luna's instead… cause she's a pureblood and all…"**_

_**Millie looked at me as if I was Crabbe or Goyle… " Ok, good move with the whole Luna thing, but ARE YOU JOKING?!?!?!?!?!?!? Pansy has been IN LOVE with you since we had a sleepover when we were SEVEN!!!!!!!"**_

_**I could feel my eye twitching, "wha-what???"**_

_**"This is a disaster, Draco big deal she would have spread around the whole school that you fancied Luna, why didn't you just go with the flow?"**_

_**"I-I-I figured I get my father off my back for a little while…"**_

_**Blaise and Millie fell anime style on the ground.**_

"_**Well, mate nice knowing you bye." Blaise snickered**_

"_**Oh Draco…" Millie winced **_

" _**Millie you were joking about the whole "in love" thing right?"**_

"_**She has a mini-shrine under her bed… One at school and one at home…"**_

_**At this moment in time Blaise and I had our mouths gaping to the floor.**_

"_**Draaaaaakieeeee." Pansy shrieked in the background**_

"_**Oh, shit quick someone… uh tell her I'll meet her at the Great Hall." I didn't wait for a response I ran the hell out of the Slytherin Dungeon, and I kept running that is until I ran into a beautiful girl in a periwinkle blue dress. Before she fell I caught her and apologized immediately, " Merlin, I'm sorry are you ok?"**_

_**she gaped at me, "M-m-malfoy???"**_

_**It was only then I realized that the girl I had nearly ran over was in fact Hermione Jane Granger… I knew I should have regained my composure, smirked, sneered and I should have been nasty, but I couldn't.**_

"_**You alright?"**_

_**She continued to look at me in shock, but I could see that she had the same struggle that I was going through, it was the same thought process, 'No one's here, and I did apologize let's just be civil just this once.'**_

"_**I-I'm fine, where's the fire?"**_

"_**Uh, what fire? Oh you mean about the running yeah, Millie just told me that Parkinson has a two mini shrines under her bed, of me. And she blackmailed me into going to the Yule ball with her, so I'm freaking out and I ran out of our common room. That's um it… basically…"**_

"_**Wait- you mean you didn't know? Granted I only knew about the shrine at school but still how did you not notice?"**_

_**"Yeah not exactly helping Hermione."**_

_**Things got awkward again, I called her Hermione… out loud… AM I REALLY THE BIGGEST MORON OF ALL TIME?!?!?!?!**_

_**"Di-did you just call me Hermione?" she took a step forward and winced with pain, and I caught her.**_

_**"Oh shit I think I sprained your ankle come on let's go to Madam Pomfrey's."**_

_**"Are you joking I was going to be early, for my date."**_

_**I looked at her skeptically and simply sighed, " Hermione, first off guys prefer girls five –ten minutes late, it means you're not desperate. Secondly good luck dancing with Krum while you have a sprained ankle, which if we go to Madam Pomfrey's right away then, you'll show up with the rest of the champions and their dates on time." **_

_**"How did you know that Viktor asked me?" Hermione blushed**_

_**"Because, a) you're not the only one who uses the library and b) Krum sits at our table remember?" **_

_** "Oh… right…" she whispered putting her hand around my shoulder as we walked to the Hospital Wing. "Why are you being nice to me? Don't you hate me more specifically Muggleborns?" she asked meekly**_

_**I winced, I knew this was bound to come up. **_

_**" I don't hate you and I don't hate Muggleborns… well except for Roger Davies, he kind of pisses me off, but other than that I don't generalize."**_

_**"Then, why do you make my life a living hell? Do have any idea how hard I try and ignore some of the dumb stuff that comes out of your mouth?" she sounded angry and frustrated.**_

**_"I'm sorry." I whispered it felt like she slapped me again, I know that is cliché, but it did what am I supposed to say to her? I can't tell her the truth as if she'd believe me anyway, it doesn't matter that I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing or being nice to her, I've been mean to her since 1st year and I'm the one who's putting her in the Hospital Wing, it was an accident but there are so many other times, where I did as well, like with her teeth… _**

_**"If you're sorry then why do you do it?"**_

_**"I don't really have a choice…"**_

_**"What do you mean? You can deal with peer pressure."**_

"_**It's not my peers that I'm afraid of."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"I can't talk about it. Please Hermione just let it go, when I say or do stuff to you it's just about my image that's all that's not how I really feel, I'm not as heartless as my ----"**_

_**"As your what?" I looked down at the ground and stopped walking with her, partly because we were at the Hospital Wing, partly because I had something to say. **_

"_**Just be grateful that you have a family that loves you as much as they do, and that it doesn't matter how different you are or if you disagree with them. They'll always love you, and typically at least in Slytherin, that's not a luxury we have." She looked absolutely dumbfounded, and I continued, "By the way over this summer, I know I didn't warn you in the most well, nicest way and I know I didn't exactly point you into the right direction to evade the Death eaters, but thank you for not getting caught."**_

"_**You warned me?" she looked confused as if I was a completely different person to the Draco Malfoy she knew, but then again, this would be last time she's ever see me like this.**_

"_**Yes I warned you remember?**_

**_"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" and then you said, "What's that suppose to mean?" Then I answered with "Granger, they're after Muggles, D'you want to be showing off you knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." _(A/N: GoF Chapter 9, p.121-123)**

"_**You were warning me …" she repeated solemnly **_

"_**Yeah, so whenever or whatever I say, with the exception of this conversation ignore, because it's not really me, have a fun time I'll see you once come down." I sighed, "Ugh, at least you'll have a decent date."**_

_**I looked up and smiled and then I walked off and I didn't see her again until she came down with Krum. I danced with Pansy for a bit and I think I might have been a little too polite because after that, she would never ever leave me alone afterwards! But one thing I'll never forget is her face and the look in her eyes, it wasn't pity, pity is a bad word for it. Maybe, it was, I dunno, it was something.**_

"_Wow, she never told us about this…"_

"Why would she? I turned back into dickhead after the ball remember?"

"_Yeah, but she always, said to ignore you after that night, like in 5th year when you told Harry "I'm going to get you Potter."_

"Well actually that time I meant it, he completely screwed me over because he sent my dad to Azkaban, because of that, I was in line to kill Dumbledore."

"_Oh, shit I forgot about that… you knew then that you'd have to do it?"_

"Yeah… So your turn and you better have a bloody good one this time."

"_ok, ok sheesh your bossy."_

"Syltherin... duh."

"_Haha… yeah um we're not going through mine anymore…"_

"What! You must be joking!"

"_No, I'll show you my memories another time, yours are pretty long anyway…"_

"You are unbelievable."

"_oh shut up you're not even angry anymore…"_

"No I am angry, that was probably the most horrifying experiences of my life, 2 Shrines under 2 Beds!!! No you are definitely showing me your memory."

"_Alright, alright jeez…"_

I could feel us getting sucked into a memory, which I am happy to say isn't mine…

"_**Hey…" I whispered, he was in the Hospital Wing our sixth year, where I accidentally poisoned by you Draco…**_

"_**Hi…" At first she couldn't look at me, "don't let this make you think that you're off the hook for being a complete wanker to me…"**_

"_**I know… I'm sorry, I was- it was stupid." **_

"_**You know- it's one thing when we're in first year or when we were in fourth year and you decide that, I'm not good enough, because then I think it's just a boy thing. But then I realize that it's not a boy thing because when Harry gets a girl friend or when he goes out with a girl, he can still be my friend but you decide that, for what ever reason, I--" she sniffed and continued… I had hurt her really badly and what's worse is I did it on purpose, " I just don't make the cut with you do I? Do you do I on purpose or do you just not realize how insensitive you are? Did it ever occur to you that there is a reason why I have to be at the top of my class or that I bury myself in the library to maybe escape reality… You know Ron you're my best friend, not Harry, not Neville not Ginny or Luna, you, you're my best friend, but you just don't see that do you? I wasn't even all that jealous of Lavender, I was just sad because you wouldn't talk to me unless you wanted to fight with me. Not even Draco bloody Malfoy can make me feel as small as you do."**_

_**I winced, I'm so bloody stupid, why can't I just ask her out? Maybe not even that, why can't I just be a normal brother to Ginny and a normal friend to Hermione? "I'm sorry, why do you let me affect you like this? I didn't realize you were as sensitive as you are when Malfoy says dumb stuff you just ignore it so I figured you just ignore me!"**_

"_**BECAUSE DRACO MALFOY ISN'T MY FRIEND!!! That's why Ron, that's why I can ignore him and—and" she started sobbing and then she ran out of the Hospital Wing…**_

"_There painful enough for you?"_

"So that's why she was crying…"

"_What are you talking about?"_

"Well, I suppose it would just be easier to show you right?" I said partially sighing, this was one memory I thought I get away with… oh well, I guess after this one it'll be over, I kind of want to go back to England anyway…

" _**Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! I'm so screwed, how the hell am I going to get myself out of this?" I was walking in the only girl's lavatory that was never occupied, Murtle's Lavatory, when she came in, crying, " I have had enough!"**_

"_**Enough of what Granger?"**_

_**When she first saw me she looked frightened as hell, then she yelled at me… "What the hell are you doing here?!"**_

"_**I was here first…"**_

"_**This is a girl's lavatory: sniff: Malfoy!"**_

"_**Yeah no offense but I'm pretty sure what you're crying about has nothing on what I have to deal with, and no one goes into this lavatory."**_

"_**And how would you know?"**_

"_**I'll assume that this is about Weasley, I'm sorry."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I did it, I didn't know he'd drink it I'm sorry." **_

_**Her mouth gaped in horror, "You WHAT?!"**_

"_**It's my assignment from Voldemort to kill Dumbledore I'm trying to stuff up on purpose without killing anyone, you can thank Potter for all of the stunts this year." **_

_**Hermione stepped back, she looked at me with that face again, the one she looked at me in fourth year right before the ball…**_

" _**What the heck are you talking about?"**_

"**_Once Potter put my father in Azkaban I was initiated into the inner circle of Voldemort, also known as Dante's 9th circle of hell. It's my job to assonate Dumbledore; you know why he gave me this impossible job? Because he knew I'm not like my father I'm not, I don't want to kill people who A) Don't deserve to die and B) kill them for reasons that I think are absolute Bullocks." I started tearing up because I thought then there was no way out, so I continued while wiping my eyes and sniffing away, " And the best part about all of this Granger, is that I have no where else to go, if I betray Voldemort my mother will die, Blaise, his sister and his mother will die, and Millie and her Mum will die too, I have no choice. My father sold me out; he knew he knew for years that I'm not like him and he tried continually to brain wash me that I was evil and that the only way to save myself was to kill muggles and muggleborns, that's why he went to Azkaban silently because he knew that this would happen to me. Hermione, he knew that Voldemort would test me out like this. I'm screwed, I don't know what to do and I can't go to anyone, I can't do anything and I'm scared." I paused for a second and then I asked almost half-whispered, "Hermione, you are the brightest witch of our year, tell me what to do." _**

"_**Go to Dumbledore."**_

"_**Were you listening to anything I said? If I go to Dumbledore everyone will die."**_

"_**Yes, I was listening Draco, but you are going to have to go to Dumbledore, listen Harry has an invisibility cloak I'm going to go get it with a pillow so it just looks like I need space from everybody in Gryffindor I've done it before, we're going to Dumbledore now."**_

_**The memory skipped to Dumbledore's office.**_

_**I had just spilled everything to Dumbledore, and I was waiting for his response.**_

" _**Draco, this is very brave of you, and as you know things will only get harder, I have contacts in Italy who will help Blaise's sister and mother; and a colleague who works with Miss Bulstrode's mother, and I have an excuse to receive both your mother Draco and your parents Miss Granger."**_

_**We both looked up in shock, but Dumbledore continued, " Well both of you were going to be Head Boy and Head Girl, I usually meet with the parents in this decision that's how it's been done for centuries. Now, Miss Granger and Mister Mal-"**_

"_**Black, please professor use my mother's maiden name."**_

_**Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, Mister Black, off to bed here is an invisibility potion, so you can go to your dormitory, Miss Granger use Mister Potter's cloak since teachers are on patrol and other prefect's have that job tonight. Good night."**_

_**As we were walking out of his office I broke down crying again which was actually quite embarrassing. Hermione started rubbing my back, " He's right you are brave. Draco everything will be ok."**_

"_**I just can't even believe that that happened."**_

" _**Yeah, you'd be surprised… You know what Draco? You're a nice guy. I'll look forward to seeing you Blaise and Millie over the summer, goodnight." She kissed me on the cheek and waved good bye.**_

_**Once I got back to my dormitory I told Blaise and Millie what just happened they started crying too, and then we all started laughing like the war was over or something, we knew it wouldn't be easy, but I'll tell you I don't think we cared how hard it would be, we felt as if an entire weight was taken off of our shoulders. We were free.**_

"We done now ghost of bloody Christmas past?"

"_That is Kaylee's favorite movie."_

"Yeah, it is…"

"_We're done Draco, please look after them for me, Merlin knows you're the only one who can."_

" Night mate."

"_Night."_

--------------------------------

A/N: hey sorry for the delay and this will be the last chapter in Draco's POV and I'm not sure if we're going to see Ron again PLEASE R+R and tell me if you guys want to see more fluff or more angst, because at this point it could go either way… maybe both : Till the next chapter…


	8. Remember, remember the 5th of November

A/N: Back to Hermione's POV

--------------------------------

Well it's raining in London again, surprise… surprise… It's been weird these last two months without Draco or Kaylee… I prepared myself for Kaylee's departure but Draco… I hate to say I kind of miss him… But why should I say "I hate to say" I do I miss him he just makes everything so-- Stupid albino ferret… 7:30… He always came around 7:30, what the hell is he even doing in Italy for that long anyway?! UGH! Why do I care? November the 5th he's supposed to come back today, Guy Fawkes Day, hmmm…

Hoot Hoot

"KYAH!!! Oh hello Hercules… This is a letter from Draco, I gather?" Draco's owl Hercules is actually a pretty owl I gave him a treat before reading Draco's letter, which inside said,

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you know, while I stayed in Venice I saw Blaise and Millie and they're charming children unfortunately Marco had a bad case of the flu which he generously passed on to me… I'm sorry I can't really get out of bed nor want to… Also I didn't want to get you sick, I'm back in London if you need to reach me…_

_Draco_

Well, that's awful he's back in town and sick… Maybe I should go over… NO! bad idea… it's not like he doesn't have a house elf to take care of him…

Stuff it, I'm going. I apperated outside of Draco's flat and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Who do you think?"

He opened the door slowly, "Hi, Hermione…"

"You look dreadful, can I come in and make you some tea?"

"Actually that'd be wonderful," He smiled weakly, "Who knew a flu like this came from such a small person…" he laughed so hard he started coughing

I laughed too, "How are they the kids I mean?"

"I know, Melfie and Marco can't wait to go to Hogwarts, and poor Luca is in Slytherin with Pansy's little girl."

"Oh no… let's hope she doesn't have a shrine under her bed." I laughed so did he, "You're mean, I'm sick, all alone, and you decide to bring up that horrid memory?"

"Sorry, but I've never seen you run so fast, and then you had to---"

"Bring you to the Hospital Wing, yeah I remember… I had a dream about that, while I was in Venice…"

"Really?" I walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Yeah… I felt like an idiot."

I turned around to face him, "That wasn't your fault."

He smiled, "Yeah well, you're right as per usual… So how were you holding up here? Go on any dates? Find out anything from Kaylee?"

"No dates… thank god. I finished that blasted book I've been meaning to publish, it'll be out in a couple of months, loads of letters from Kaylee about Hogwarts and Luca. How about you? Did you see any Italian byrds?"

"Uh no not exactly… with work and all I haven't really had a chance to. However, I heard some interesting news about your little girl and Millie's and Blaise's little boy."

"Oh believe me I've heard, unfortunately that girl is exactly like me she won't admit anything of the sort."

"Yeah you and Kaylee. It's true though how many years did it take both you and Ron to admit it?"

"End of 6th year we had so many fights about so many stupid things… One thing I never got was how you never found anybody…"

"Psshhh, yeah right, c'mon Hermione let's face facts here, I was kind a six month only kind of guy. There was always someone actually but she didn't love me back."

"It wasn't Millie was it?" I asked, this subject was always a little taboo, but he laughed, "No it was most definitely NEVER Millie, someone else… She had a boyfriend and she was very much in love with him, they got married had a beautiful daughter I couldn't, he was a friend so I kept it to myself for… about well let's just say a really long time."

"Why haven't you ever told about her?"

"You've never asked. I just wanted her to be happy, and she was, and he was one of the best blokes I've ever known… This is pretty sick isn't it?"

"This isn't sick, it's well tragic…"

"I've been in love with this girl since well I guess around 2nd year, although back then I punished myself for it cause of my father and it was probably more of a crush… the love thing came around 4th year when we knew what love actually was."

"Draco have you told anyone about this?"

he sighed, "What does it matter? You know I was still in love with her even though she was married, and even when she was pregnant that doesn't sound sick to you? Not even a little?"

I can't even believe this... Draco unrequited love? How come DID ANYONE KNOW THIS?!? The teakettle started to whistle so I turned off the stove.

"No, not at all Draco, it's brave… This is why you've given up on dating?"

"More or less…"

Who the heck could this be?!?!? I feel terrible, I also can't really believe it. This is DRACO we're talking about here he could have anyone he wanted, even this girl but he knew he would hurt, whoever she was and her husband whoever he was, it's actually one of the most romantic things I've ever heard… Who could this person be? That's when I heard Draco say something, I've never heard him say to anyone, "I've missed you…"

And it just lingered there in the air. The silence between us was deafening, he kept on walking to me closer and closer, it just lingered there _I've missed you_, I broke the silence by saying "T-tea's ready." I looked into his eyes and saw a look I haven't seen from anyone, well maybe from one person, Ron. And then I realized everything from 4th year till now, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he recoiled slightly

"Like--" I dropped the cup I think it probably shattered into a million pieces, but I wasn't really paying attention… probably because that same Draco Mal- Black was kissing me and it wasn't on the cheek, at all. But he was most definitely lingering. And I wasn't doing anything at all to stop him.

----------------------------------

Wow ok I realize short chapter… sorry I hate school! Um yeah Happy Mother's Day!


	9. The gunpowder treason and plot

A/N: yo back tracking through some of Hermione's memories, which will be in, **bold**… sorry for the potential agony I might cause but oh well R+R!!!

--------------------

_RECAP: __"Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Like what?" he recoiled slightly_

"_Like--" I dropped the cup I think it probably shattered into a million pieces, but I wasn't really paying attention… probably because that same Draco Mal- Black was kissing me and it wasn't on the cheek, at all. But he was most definitely lingering. And I wasn't doing anything at all to stop him._

…

I couldn't move, think or breathe, so he did. He moved his head back enough so that he could talk, but he was close enough so that I felt every single breath.

"I'm sorry."

I couldn't say anything.

"I just—I'm sorry."

"D-D-dr-dra--"

"You don't need to say anything, I understand. I knew I always knew that you would never give me _that_ look back…" WHY CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING?!?!?!?, "I-"

"Hermione it's ok… I understand, it was rather stupid of me to listen to a dream in the first place."

"It's not stupid." Why didn't I see this before? Have I been _that_ selfish? Probably… Why couldn't I just kiss him back? How did he keep that a secret for… Oh my god, since 2nd year? 2nd year… "Draco- I--"

"Hermione, if that's not stupid then what is?"

"Since 2nd year?"

"When you were petrified…"

I felt helpless, I also felt like I re-verted back to being 16, if Draco had said this back then what would have happened? How would I have reacted? But I love(d) Ron. Even still, maybe I would have thought about Draco—I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M EVEN ASKING MYSELF THIS! But Draco, he knew and oh my god I thought that—I'm such an idiot. "I'm sorry… Draco I'm—How did you keep that a secret from me?"

"Well, first of all you were a little distracted," I winced as he continued, "Secondly, do you have any idea how many people I would have been betraying, or hurt if I told you back then? We were at war, the Weasley's took me in despite EVERYTHING! Ron was in love with you, I even knew that before you two actually acknowledged it. If I had made you choose back then and even though it was never an option you would have considered because that's just who you are Hermione you give everyone a fair chance. And if you had by some crazy freak occurrence picked me, had me, wanted me, instead of Ron then it would have killed everyone including me and you. And if you didn't pick me it would have also killed everyone including Ron and you, either way I would have hurt you, and when you saved me and my friends MY BEST FRIENDS, from Voldemort, and our fathers. After that I promised myself I would never EVER hurt you again. I couldn't do it, ever again because at the end of the day, I knew that if you were happy that's all I needed to keep myself going. It didn't have to be with me, but it had to be someone who loved you as much as I did, and Ron did."

I started crying, "No, instead you were just going to live your life as you are now, and never even try to be with anyone else?!" I don't know why I'm yelling, maybe it's because I knew he was right… but it didn't stop me. "This is why you've only been a six month guy? This is way you hang around me and Kaylee all the time."

"Yes."

"Why Draco?! Why have you done this to yourself?!"

"I didn't… I just fell in—love with—you. It was your eyes, I just—there's no one else like you! Ok!?" great now he's yelling and now he's coughing up a storm too.

"I-I have to go..."

"Hermione did you ever love me? Even if it was only for a moment did you ever love me?

"I—I don't know, ok?!" The thing is I'm not lying I don't know

He took a deep breath in, "Yes it's ok…"

"So then what do we do?" I sucked in a huge breath of air as well

Draco dropped his gaze to the ground, "Do you want to stay?"

"I-I can't"

"Why?"

"I just can't ok!?

"Hermione?"

And I left, I haven't cried so much since Ron died. I hoped into the shower and just said everything that was going on in my mind out loud 'Stupid Bloody Albino Ferret! Doesn't he see? I had no idea how to answer that! I mean what would he have me say 'Oh yes Draco there was a time where I loved you and I do now?' When I don't even know if I do or ever did? All I've ever really known is Ron! Viktor was let's face it a bullshit relationship, and McLaggen was about getting even, I've only known Ron and all of our friends have only been with each other we started out young, we married young and we had kids REALLY young! Draco Bloody MALFOY has been the only one of us to experiment!! How should I know? HE AND RON WEREN'T EVEN SIMILAR! SO HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF I'LL LOVE HIM THE SAME?!? Was there ever a time where I thought that he and Ron were on the same level? Well I guess before the Yule ball and when he switched sides…

Draco ran into me it was right before the ball. I remember he caught me before I fell it was the first time he ever apologized me,** " Merlin, I'm sorry are you ok?"**

I couldn't believe he was actually being nice to me so I just thought that he couldn't recognize me so I just gaped at him**, "M-m-malfoy???"**

He then realized who I was, but he didn't turn into the nasty git I had grown up with he continued,** "You alright?"**

I must have looked like a fish because my mouth was still wide open with shock, shared the same thought process,** 'No one's here, and I did apologize let's just be civil just this once.'**

"**I-I'm fine, where's the fire?" **I tried cracking a joke, it worked, kind of…

he looked confused at first**, "Uh, what fire? Oh you mean about the running yeah, Millie just told me that Parkinson has a two mini shrines under her bed, of me. And she blackmailed me into going to the Yule ball with her, so I'm freaking out and I ran out of our common room. That's um it… basically…"**

"**Wait- you mean you didn't know? Granted I only knew about the shrine at school but still how did you not notice?" **we both laughed

"**Yeah not exactly helping Hermione." **That was the first time he had ever called me Hermione…**"Di-did you just call me Hermione?" **I took a step forward and winced with pain and I felt two hands on my shoulders carefully holding me up so that I wouldn't fall…

"**Oh shit I think I sprained your ankle come on let's go to Madam Pomfrey's."**

"**Are you joking I was going to be early, for my date." **I blushed, yeah first/ worst date of my life…

He looked at me skeptically and sighed,** " Hermione, first off guys prefer girls five –ten minutes late, it means you're not desperate. Secondly good luck dancing with Krum while you have a sprained ankle, which if we go to Madam Pomfrey's right away then, you'll show up with the rest of the champions and their dates on time."**

"**How did you know that Viktor asked me?" **I blushed, again

"**Because, a) you're not the only one who uses the library and b) Krum sits at our table remember?"**

"**Oh… right…" **I whispered while putting my hand around Draco's shoulder as we walked to the Hospital Wing. Then I asked,** "Why are you being nice to me? Don't you hate me more specifically Muggleborns?" **

He winced,** " I don't hate you and I don't hate Muggleborns… well except for Roger Davies, he kind of pisses me off, but other than that I don't generalize."**

I was a little angry at his confession,** "Then, why do you make my life a living hell? Do have any idea how hard I try and ignore some of the dumb stuff that comes out of your mouth?" **

"**I'm sorry." he whispered **

**I sighed, "If you're sorry then why do you do it?"**

"**I don't really have a choice…" **He looked like he was in a lot of pain when he answered, but I kept pushing him.** "What do you mean? You can deal with peer pressure."**

"**It's not my peers that I'm afraid of." **He looked as if I had just wrenched his heart out of his chest, I felt sorry so I tried to show a little empathy…** "What do you mean?" **but he couldn't answer** "I can't talk about it. Please Hermione just let it go, when I say or do stuff to you it's just about my image that's all that's not how I really feel, I'm not as heartless as my ----" **

**As his what? "As your what?" he looked down at the ground and stopped walking with me, probably because we were at the Hospital Wing, I was expecting him to just leave but he made a tiny confession, "Just be grateful that you have a family that loves you as much as they do, and that it doesn't matter how different you are or if you disagree with them. They'll always love you, and typically at least in Slytherin, that's not a luxury we have." I didn't know what to say, kind of like now but his confession wasn't over, "By the way over this summer, I know I didn't warn you in the most well, nicest way and I know I didn't exactly point you into the right direction to evade the Death eaters, but thank you for not getting caught."**

"**You warned me?" I didn't have a clue what he was talking about so he repeated himself, "Yes I warned you remember? Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" and then you said, "What's that suppose to mean?" Then I answered with "Granger, they're after Muggles, D'you want to be showing off you knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." (A/N: American version GoF Chapter 9, p.121-123)**

"**You were warning me …" **When I look back on it especially now, I see that he was warning me… I remember feeling a spark of something, it was more than compassion and even greater than empathy, I think it was—I don't know…

**He continued even still, "Yeah, so whenever or whatever I say, with the exception of this conversation ignore, because it's not really me, have a fun time I'll see you once come down." he groaned, "Ugh, at least you'll have a decent date."**

He smiled sadly and then walked off. I didn't see him again until the ball. He looked at me during a slow dance he was dancing with Pansy and I was dancing with Krum, and he gave this look—the same look he just gave me before he kissed me—how did I never know? I stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed, afterwards I walked to my now cold coffee from this morning threw some ice in it, looked out the window, and I thought of Draco again… There _was_ a spark when he told me he protected me from death eaters, I thought he might have been lying but then, why bother? That spark wasn't all that different from when Ron and I bumped heads at the Hospital Wing…

"**Hey…" **Ron could barely whisper… he was in the Hospital Wing because he was accidentally poisoned by Draco…

"**Hi…" **At first I couldn't look at Ron, I was still angry about the whole Lavender thing…** "don't let this make you think that you're off the hook for being a complete wanker to me…"**

**He apologized, "I know… I'm sorry, I was- it was stupid." But I was still angry… "You know- it's one thing when we're in first year or when we were in fourth year and you decide that, I'm not good enough, because then I think it's just a boy thing. But then I realize that it's not a boy thing because when Harry gets a girl friend or when he goes out with a girl, he can still be my friend but you decide that, for what ever reason, I—I just don't make the cut with you do I? Do you do I on purpose or do you just not realize how insensitive you are? Did it ever occur to you that there is a reason why I have to be at the top of my class or that I bury myself in the library to maybe escape reality… You know Ron you're my best friend, not Harry, not Neville not Ginny or Luna, you, you're my best friend, but you just don't see that do you? I wasn't even all that jealous of Lavender, I was just sad because you wouldn't talk to me unless you wanted to fight with me. Not even Draco bloody Malfoy can make me feel as small as you do."**

"**I'm sorry, why do you let me affect you like this? I didn't realize you were as sensitive as you are when Malfoy says dumb stuff you just ignore it so I figured you just ignore me!" he apologized again,**

"**BECAUSE DRACO MALFOY ISN'T MY FRIEND!!! That's why Ron, that's why I can ignore him and—and" **and that's when I felt the spark again because it was true, Draco Malfoy was not my friend… but it didn't stop him from protecting me from Death Eaters... After that I ran out of the Hospital Wing and ran into Murtle's bathroom where then I was shocked to find a crying Draco Malfoy… who was swearing to himself…

" **Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT! I'm so screwed, how the hell am I going to get myself out of this?" **

before I realized it however I shouted at the top of my lungs**, " I have had enough!"**

"**Enough of what Granger?" he asked wiping away some tears**

**I shouted at him like I usually did, "What the hell are you doing here?!"**

"**I was here first…" he replied in a cool manner, like he usually did**

**so then I yelled again, "This is a girl's lavatory: sniff: Malfoy!" **

"**Yeah no offense but I'm pretty sure what you're crying about has nothing on what I have to deal with, and no one goes into this lavatory."**

"**And how would you know?"**

"**I'll assume that this is about Weasley, I'm sorry." He looked guilty after that, I paused and whimpered, "What?"**

**He whimpered with me, "I did it, I didn't know he'd drink it I'm sorry." **

**I let my mouth gape like it did in our fourth year, "You WHAT?!"**

"**It's my assignment from Voldemort to kill Dumbledore I'm trying to stuff up on purpose without killing anyone, you can thank Potter for all of the stunts this year."**

**I took a step back, he looked at me with that face again, the one he looked at me in fourth year during the ball…**

" **What the heck are you talking about?" **I asked a little frightened for the answer… he told me all about Voldemort and what he had to do for him or else everyone he had ever cared about would die, I brought him to Dumbledore's office, I honestly didn't think about Ron until the middle of the next day, I was so worried about Draco, Blaise and Millie…

I remember as we were walking out of Dumbledore's office he broke down crying, so I did the one thing my mum would do for me when I started crying I rubbed his back, I said that everything would be ok, and that I looked forward to seeing him, Millie, and Blaise over the summer and then I-I kissed him on the cheek.

Great now my heart feels like it's going to implode on itself… I could now see that I hurt Draco, I hurt him the same way Ron had sometimes hurt me… I had to go back to him, I had to go back now… It's 5 o'clock already?! It got dark really quickly how did I not notice I was looking out the window… I was going to have to catch a cab, I just didn't have enough concentration to apperate… and I didn't want to use the fire place, so I threw on some shoes and grabbed my jacket and umbrella, and when I went to my front door I opened it to find, a very remorseful Draco… Who had one hand in a fist like he was just about to knock on the door.

I dropped my umbrella, he started to cough a little, so he used his hand that was already suspended in the air to cover his mouth, after he stopped coughing he partially whispered, "Can I come in? I need to talk to you about what—" I covered his mouth with my hand lightly, I took about two steps back so that would equal one of Draco's steps damn he was tall…

He closed the door behind him. He tried to speak again, and I put my hand over his mouth again, he tried moving it after that so I just shook my head, "Draco? Can't you just stop talking for a minute?"

He shook his head and we stayed like this for about five minutes or so, the only thing interrupting our silence was his coughing, except that is an involuntary action. I don't know why I needed silence, but I just did.

He looked desperate and confused, and all I wanted to do, was to do something… Anything that would take away all the years that I had hurt him, I didn't realize and I didn't have to prove that to him but still… I needed to do something…

He started looking away and he kept on opening and closing his mouth, not because he was afraid of me shutting him up again I think he was looking for the right words to say.

Then he finally started speaking again, I couldn't help but drown him out, I was watching my life pass by me again. Like I had done for the last four years. And then I saw me, a 16 year old me who I hadn't looked back on in a while and then I saw it the memory I was looking for…

Ron and I hadn't been together yet it was Draco's second week with the Weasley's who had actually treated him as one of their own, all along, Mrs. Weasley—Molly was fussing and fretting over him it was during dinner and afterwards he walked and set a blanket down and just watched the stars, I walked out to see what he was doing and he asked me… Oh my god…

I looked back at Draco who was still talking, I don't even know what about, I smiled and then I even laughed a little.

"What?" he asked, what was very much loaded questioned…

"What? I'll tell you, what I think there was a time and a place that I forgot about until just now where I used to do all the talking, and you called me on it and told me to stop talking so I did, I think I loved you then, it was brief, but it was there, and after Ron died. You helped me when no one else even knew what to do with me, and I don't I've ever told you how much that meant to me, when I would start crying Kaylee would start and vice versa you gave us a break from each other so that we could finally feel a little more like ourselves… And Draco I wish I had told you…" I stepped forward and hugged him.

He hugged me back, and needless to say we had another silence.

"You did? Really?"

"We were looking at the stars outside of the Burrow. Remember? I walked out and you said,"

"**Care to join me Miss Granger Savior of the misfits Slytherins." **It made me want to cry so I said, **"Don't joke about that Draco I've been worried since I saw you in May crying in Murtle's bathroom."**

"**I wasn't joking Hermione." **I laid down next to you.

"**Still…"**

You held my hand, and looked towards me,** "No I really wasn't joking…" **I looked back and that's finally where I remember that specific look that you keep going on about. I thought I first got that look from Ron… It wasn't Ron—it was you Draco. I was still a bit miffed so I rambled on until you the 16 year old you kissed my forehead and said**, "Hermione just stop talking." So I did and we watched the stars until Ginny, Luna, Neville, Millie, Blaise, Harry and Ron came out with us.**

"You remember that?" he looked entirely shocked

"Yeah, I do." I shook my head and buried my face in his chest, "and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

he laughed, I looked up and saw him smirking while I was barely smiling, he hugged me, " Miss Granger Savior of_ this _Slytherin misfit, I switched sides remember it's going to take a lot more then that to get rid of me… And Hermione do you remember when I said I dreamed about that time in 4th year?"

"What about it?" I asked coyly

"I had a dream about Ron too and he told me to grow a backbone and finally tell you…"

"He said that?" I laughed

"Well in not so many words…" He laughed too

"So what now?" I couldn't help but smile at this point, Draco replied with a similar cheesy grin molded on his face, "I don't know, dating I guess…"

"Dating sounds like a good idea after we ok it with Kaylee."

"Good plan."


	10. Gah the date

A/N: Sorry for the Delay… as per usual unfortunately, um yeah I've been struggling with how to write how Draco and Hermione would go out on a date, I thought I'd try and make it romantic, but every time I tried to write something of the sort, it insanely corny, so forget that.

Instead, Hermione thinks about the letter she's just sent to Kaylee, and Kaylee as you'll read is over the moon, but due to her excitement she told EVERYBODY—so what Draco was hoping to be romantic is not because, everyone is spying on the new couple in their own creative way…

In Hermione's POV

-------------------------------------------

This is dreadful.

It is alright, it is, I've just admitted to having feelings for Draco Black (Malfoy…) and he admitted that he's had feelings for me since 2nd year… So… you may ask "Why, and how is that bad?"

…

I'll tell you.

I've told Kaylee through a letter, what's been going on while she's been away, and I didn't know what all this meant for her… 'Is she now going to be uncomfortable? Does she feel left out? Is she angry?' These were all questions I had that were answered with one word written in bold writing, underlined.

'**FINALLY!'**

She's so excited about this, so why not me? That's my problem, I'm not excited but I'm not nervous… So what's wrong with me? When, Draco and I practically were on a soap opera, I was so full of emotions, and now I feel so empty.

How is that possible? You saw it right? I was going out of my mind, and I was happy and now I'm—nothing.

Blank.

I'm getting a book published, which I had 3 ½ years of writers block for, and now I feel empty, emptier than I have been. How? How does this happen to someone? Is it guilt? DO I feel guilty because, all this time, all these years, when Ron and I were practically going to get a divorce, Draco was the one to sort us out. Draco's the one who set up our first date and Draco's the one that I ignored.

I thought there was nothing but friendship in my heart for the ferrety—git and now, I look back and I see all these signs and clues for how he was trying to tell me, to show me he did care. He cared, because he thought of himself as one of my best friends, and I did the same.

But now I see that he was trying to show me much more than that, he tried especially hard when I wasn't dating Ron, but once we started the hints got subtler, and leading up to our marriage, the hints stopped completely. I see it now… Only now… and all I hear in my head is…

'_If you had by some crazy freak occurrence wanted me, instead of Ron then it would have killed everyone including me and you. And if you didn't pick me it would have also killed everyone including Ron and you, either way I would have hurt you, after you saved me and my friends MY BEST FRIENDS, from Voldemort, and our fathers. After that I promised myself I would never EVER hurt you again.'_

Why? Why is it those words? He was looking after me all along… Is that what bothers me? No, him looking after me doesn't bother me, it's that I never took the time to look after him.

That's it, I feel guilty because I never even tried to see him. I pretended his flirting was just a part of his personality, and as we were getting older it mellowed out, at the time I thought it was maturity and now I know I was right it was flirting but he didn't want to hurt Ron or me. Why the hell does everything have to be so complicated? I remember back when I was 10 before my Hogwarts letter I was actually not all that good at school, I wasn't, nothing interested me except for reading and drawing, everything seemed stupid and lame but also back then I wanted to be just like my parents, a dentist, look at me now? I used to be known as a book worm how weird… Hogwarts was so interesting, that's why I did all my homework, that's why I was so fascinated, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't become a witch at all? If I hadn't met Ron or Harry, and now my thought pattern consists of, what would have happened if I went with Draco? Screw this, I'm gonna be late, ugh I hate this, hate it, hate it, hate it!

I continued to think this and apparently I mumbled it out so that when, a now very mature Draco tapped my shoulder he smirked the trademark smirk from our school days, "If I'm that awful we could always reschedule. Especially seeing as they gave our table away…"

I blushed furiously… Dammit! "I'm so sorry!!! I lost track of of time and I—I…"

Draco chuckled, "Look I get it, you're still new to dating some one who is actually a little more serious than your usual um… suspects but it'll be fine."

"It's not that." Oh great way to go Hermione dig yourself another hole, " It's—dammit."

The look of confidence Draco had plastered over his face slid and twisted into a look concern, "Ok Hermione being serious now, if this is too early then we don't have to—"

"No, I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"Because you're always looking after me. You've always have been and that's just awful."

"Um, this may just be a guy thing, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry… um how about we just stay in and I'll buy pizza to make up for us losing our table?"

"Um yeah pizza's always good. I'll call you pay? I don't think so, like I'm letting you pay for our first date?" He laughed, and that made me feel a little better, actually being here at home made me feel better. Draco not being new to my apartment, or our phone, picked it up in the kitchen and dialed for pizza.

"Um so uh…" yeah I'm not nervous, I'm not nervous at all.

"Ok, how about we play a game while we wait… 20 questions to start us off?" he smiled, I wish he had smiled more when we were kids.

"Ok me first, what is something muggle you've always wanted to do?"

"Oh you mean aside from ordering pizza and watching movies?" he smirked briefly and must have seen my face because he changed his tune instantly, "Honestly I've always wanted to go on an airplane."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah why not?"

"It's just that, some muggles are deathly afraid of air planes, I've always liked them but I've never heard of someone wanting to go on one."

"I guess that makes me unusual and interesting right?"

I laughed, " Yes I guess."

"Ok my turn. Were you always a book worm or was magic that inspired your work-o-holic behavior?"

"It was magic, I was crap at muggle school, except for English and Art, occasionally Science but never math."

"Thought so."

"And what made you think that?"

"There are two types of learners Granger, type one are the people who just buckle down and do work no questions asked, these people also never worry about the grade they may have got on a test or paper, meanwhile you on the other hand freak out and at proof read your work twenty times over and even after that you still think you failed, which made me think at one point you got ok grades but never the best grades in the class, but then I figured this was when you were little not at Hogwarts. Also you were selected into Gryffindor not Ravenclaw, so it made me wonder."

"Are you a psychologist now?" I smiled deviously

He chuckled, "No, just something I've noticed in you and in Kaylee, that's all."

I laughed with him, "Oh boy… Ok… Oh here's one, how exactly did you get rid of Pansy?"

"Ok, um I can't tell you who helped me but I can tell you it took a mighty strong love potion."

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm really not and wait before you even go there, it wasn't a bad one, it was just a potion to make her think about other boys and once she thought of one in particular the potion was supposed to wear off, so that she could actually love him instead."

"You are SO bad it's unbelievable."

"What can I say? Slytherin for life."

We both cracked up at that, not sure why, but at least now I was feeling normal again that's when the pizza arrived.

We sat next to each other, asking questions, listening to music and eating pizza at the island in my kitchen. My heart started to beat a little faster it reminded me of when he left for Venice, when he kissed me on the cheek, then unfortunately I could feel my cheeks redden the way Ron's ears used to. That's when Draco started speaking again.

"So final question…"

"Yeah…" we both sighed, I'm sure I had a dreamy look on my face, because the question that came was, "What are you thinking about right now?"

"I- oh um nothing." I blushed how do you tell your date that you'd secretly hope they'd kiss you but, you're afraid, because you feel guilty about never noticing until now?

"Hermione… just tell me I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Well I-…" but before I could say anything else I heard Ron's voice in my ear, _"Do it just tell him otherwise it'll take another six years… Please Hermione for my sake."_

Stuff it just go for it! "Um Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I'm thinking about a couple of things actually."

"Really how interesting? How may I be of some service?"

"Draco you are such a flirt …"

He had a bemused look on his face, "Please don't tell that's all on your mind."

"No. I was wondering, since it wasn't raining or anything would you like to go outside for a bit?"

"Ok…"

"Um wait that's not what I was thinking about… at all…"

"Then, Hermione would you please enlighten me?"

"Um…" I managed to mumble what I wanted to say which was something along the lines of, "What I'm really thinking about, ferret is when are you going to kiss me?" and Draco somehow understood every word. He rubbed his neck and then leaned forward, "You sure about this?" I nodded shyly, and in all honesty I can't believe I said that… but then an amazing thing happened Draco didn't make fun of me, didn't laugh or snicker, he just kissed me.

In the grand scheme of things, I realize this was hardly a "heart-racing kiss" or anything it was just a simple lip on lip soft kiss. But for some reason it did make my heart race, and I don't really know why. He was just standing there, one hand cupping the back of my head, with his fingers playing with my hair the other on my right hip, my hands were just around his neck, this whole kiss was entirely simple. In way that's what made it better…

The music I had put on when the pizza arrived had stopped playing. When we finally broke apart from each other we didn't have to say anything to fill the silence. Everything I was worrying about before seemed stupid now. Our eyes were half-lidded, we embraced each other and just started swaying, I guess would be a word for what we were doing, that or dancing. We were dancing with out music and we were talking without speaking, it was some kind of dreamland that I didn't want to get up from.

:Beep:beep :beep:

"GODDAMMIT!" it was a dream… I hate my life!

Suddenly I heard a crash from the living, and a frantic Draco ran into my room, " Are you ok?"

"No!" I had a really good dream and it was ruined… Wait hang on, what're you doing here?"

Draco looked slightly confused, "Don't you remember?" What the hell is he talking about? "Uh, date, pizza, k-kissing and I think dancing." I smiled instantly, "Oh thank god, it wasn't a dream." Draco chuckled, "Yeah it wasn't, so how about some breakfast and I thought we'd go see a movie."

"Sounds brilliant."

-----------------------------------

A/N: sorry totally lame! I'm really stuck for ideas… please R+R and maybe tell me some possible plot line you may see some in next chapter…


	11. Kay, Luca and the banshee

A/N: Filler chapter

Sorry I'm dead for ideas I'm not even joking, so what I'm going to do is have the train ride back from Hogwarts with Kaylee and Co. I figure you guys might be a little interested on how the little ones are doing so yeah… total filler I know I suck sorry R+R anyway ) hehehe

Btw most likely in Kaylee's POV

-----------------------------------------

"**FINALLY!" **

"What the heck Kay?" Oops… I may have said that a little too loudly… Well ok what would you do if finally your mum started dating a decent guy who you loved? Huh? Whatever the point is Mum and Draco are going out… PLEASE GET MARRIED SO I CAN HAVE SIBLINGS!

I guess I should apologize to Siri… "Sorry Siri…"

"What's up Kay?" Lily asked so then I proceeded to tell her… her reaction, "OH MY GOD!!! Are you serious!? KAY THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

"What's going on?" Oh poor Trevor… he never really knows what going on, when I told him he gave me an awkward smile… Maw…

"Hey Kay, that's awesome, and tomorrow we're going home how sweet is that?"

"Yeah…"

"So Kay you've known this for a week and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Well… sorry guys, I just it kind of just hit me, when I go home it'll be like it used to you know?" Oh oops… I forgot they all get awkward when I talk about that… all of them well cept for Luca but he's in Slytherin… Ugh and that bloody horrid girl Clare… I think that's her name Clare Parkinson Montgomery… Ugh I heard she has two shrines dedicated to him one here under her bed and one at home in her closet… So weird… How do people honestly tease poor Trevor when this psycho has two shrines of a guy under her bed and in her closet… :shiver: and we haven't even gone through puberty:double shiver: I also forgot to mention, I told Luca he thinks it's pretty cool, he's also staying over for Christmas along with his Mum, Dad sister Melfie, she's really cool actually she's the only decent 9, nearly 10 year old I know and his baby brother Marco…

Ok Time to break the ice, "So bed now guys I don't want to be late for tomorrow, also we have to save Luca from the crazy psycho banshee also known as Clare…"

"Ugh do you have to say her name Kaylee?" Siri asked while shivering and Trevor cringed at the sound of her name, "She's such a psycho I heard she keeps two shrines under her bed for Luca poor kid…" Trevor added

"How does he survive with her? None of the others kids from Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff will go near him cause he's Slytherin… Kaylee if you didn't save him during Potions, Transformation and Care of Magical Creatures as his partner, he'd commit suicide." Lily carried on, she is so like her mother it's scary… But what she said I'm ashamed… made me blush. I do not have a crush on Luca, I don't, I don't, I don't!

"I doubt that, Luca's a lot tougher than you guys think."

"NO KIDDING! He's got her to deal with and you forget, we're not allowed into the girls' dormitories but girls are allowed in ours! I'd be worried about being molested, I say we should demand a re-sort for Luca I swear!" Siri yelled

"Ok ok, enough guys… Kaylee's right let's just go to bed… We'll see you in the morning…" Trevor dragged Sirius back to their room; it's funny how he can calm everyone down…

"So what was with all the blushing whenever I mention Luca, or how he needed/always spends time with you?"

"Lils, please… Me and Luca?! You're more boy crazy than your Mum ever was, you know how Trevor and I are friends? Same Deal…"

"Whatever you say…" She sang in a sing-songy voice.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Calm on you let's go to bed."

She smiled, "ok, ok…"

_**The next day… Around when train leaves…**_

I wandered on the train early I was heading over the compartment we usually get on when a familiar tanned hand grabbed me. Luca grabbed me into a different compartment put his other hand over my mouth and said very apologetically, "For what I'm about to do, I'm sorry."

"Luca what the bloody he—mmphf" Is he… No this is a dream… Luca is not doing this… no… Luca Zabini is NOT and I repeat NOT KISSING ME! Except he is… and uh he's not stopping??? That's when I heard a shrill that was supposedly supposed to be human… Clare…

"When you said you had a girlfriend I didn't think it was her! The stupid ugly red headed mudblood orphan bint!"

Before I could even well… do anything Luca snapped back and gave her the nastiest look, I had ever seen in my life, "Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with you?! She's prettier than you will ever be in fact she's beautiful! She's smarter than you, although that's not saying much! She isn't some freaking psycho banshee! AND IF YOU EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN I DON'T FREAKING CARE THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSEDLY A GIRL I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" he changed his expression from hard and scary to soft and sympathetic, "Come on Kaylee let's find the others…" he took my arm and walked me out of the compartment.

"Kay? Kaylee? I-I'm sorry… I didn't know she would be like that—she's disgusting I shouldn't have used you but I don't know Lily all that well… and I just wanted her to leave me alone… I'm sorry I used you…"

"Surprisingly I'm not really mad at you at all for that… Luca?"

"Yeah…" he cringed as he answered… "Luca is that what everyone thinks about me?"

"NO! Not at all she's just a jealous psychopath… Kaylee no one thinks that at all…"

"R-right…" I didn't want my lips to tremble or to cry about this again… It's been four years, and now Mum's finally over I why can't I be?

"Kaylee… Kaylee? Don't cry she's not worth it…" I did anyway… I hate this I'm crying in front of him again! DAMMIT! I feel so stupid… "Kaylee—I'm sorry…" Suddenly I felt two arms around me, "I'm sorry…" I swear I'm like a sink, one minute I'm pouring out water the next I'm completely dry. Luca mumbled some spell in order for me to look normal…

"Feeling better?" he mumbled, he had a similar expression to the one Trevor wore all day… awkward… I nodded my head and then we walked t the right compartment with all our friends. Lily at first asked me if anything was wrong… I lied and said I was tired, she knows what that translates too so she didn't press it. We were laughing like nothing had ever happened and soon after that we fell asleep until we would wake up around 6 hours later when we arrived at England… Oh well at least I got a kiss out of it… OO u-um yeah I didn't say that, or think it yeah u-u-u-um bye!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yeah totally filler… but I thought it was cute hope you enjoyed…


End file.
